


Fun

by Plas95



Series: Genderswap!Harry One Shots [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Boss!Liam, Elounor, Endgame Elounor, F/M, Female!Niall, Fingering, Genderswap!Harry, Kids, Later on Singer!Louis, Male!Louis, Office Sex, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasms, Pregnancy, Recording, Sadish, Secretary!Harry, Sex Tapes, Side Veronica and Liam, Side Ziall, Smut, Somewhat Detailed Sex, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, boss!Zayn, female!Harry, intern!Louis, lots of love bites, veronica - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:23:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3752629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plas95/pseuds/Plas95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's love for Louis begins and ends when she is late for work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:
> 
> This is over twice as long as I thought it would be. Oops. I was going to split it up, but I decided to not do that.
> 
> I decided to go ahead and post this on Wattpad as well as AO3 and onedirectionfanfiction.com. If you can’t see the pictures, I don’t know what to tell you. Let me know and I’ll try to fix it.
> 
> My stories that were on ebooks-tree.com are taken down now.
> 
> This is my story. Mine. I do not own the members of One Direction. I do not own anyone. But, this one shot, along with all of the other stories and one shots that I post, are MINE.
> 
> Do not copy my stories and post them elsewhere, especially without my permission. I will find out.
> 
>  
> 
> There are links within this that go to pictures of what the people or items look like.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to, dontletmedown on AO3 for betaing this for me. That’s what it is called, right? Haha. :) Let me know if there is anything that we both had missed. :)
> 
> Thank you for reading. Please comment, vote, subscribe, review, like, fan, etc.
> 
>  
> 
> Tags:
> 
> Female!Harry, Genderswap!Harry, Pregnancy, Male!Louis, Veronica, Side Ziall, Side Veronica and Liam, Sadish, Recording, Sex Tapes, Smut, Fingering, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Blowjobs, Oral Sex, Squirting, Orgasms, Somewhat Detailed Sex, Kids, Later on Singer!Louis, One Shot, Secretary!Harry, Intern!Louis, Boss!Liam, Boss!Zayn, Female!Niall, Lots of Love Bites, Office Sex, Elounor.
> 
>  
> 
> Word Count:
> 
> 24273

 

When [Harry ](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/B7CycQ5CQAACl6W.jpg)was in junior high, she was made fun of a lot. She was thick, overweight. She had big boobs that hurt her back and neck. She wore glasses and had braces. She was the target for bullies most of the time. And she honestly felt like she looked like a man more times than not.

Harry tried, she really tried to be pretty. But, she was just too, in other people's words, fat. Her mother told her all the time that she was beautiful, but Harry didn't believe it.

Harry did have a few friends in school, a few friends who were actually her friends. She had other acquaintances who picked on her. She hung out with them so she wouldn't be alone.

Before her senior year of high school, Harry moved schools. She didn't want to. She finally had a few real friends and she didn't want to leave them. She had no choice in the matter, sadly.

At her new school, she was alone. Again. She had spent years getting real friends and now, she had none. She had less than one school year to make friends.  

She did, thankfully. She made one friend who she spoke with daily, who she went to hang out with, go get manicures and pedicures with, help with homework, or just talk about random things.

Her name was [Veronica](http://images.ok.co.uk/dynamic/3/451x567/66191_2.jpg). And because Harry knew Veronica, she got to hang out with Veronica's older brother, [Zayn](https://pbs.twimg.com/profile_images/536753233964716033/XdeF63je.jpeg).

Because of Veronica and Zayn, Harry ended up bettering herself. She didn't like that she was made fun of everywhere she went. She didn't like that she couldn't fit into pretty clothes, or that she didn't look good in certain clothes. She didn't like that she weighed nearly two hundred pounds. Veronica and Zayn helped her so much. With their help and motivation, Harry lost nearly sixty five pounds, now weighing one hundred and thirty two pounds. She was lean, fit, pretty. She felt pretty now that she could wear pretty, skin tight clothes. She felt pretty now that her breasts weren't weighing her down. She felt pretty now that guys, and girls, were noticing her. She felt beautiful.  

She loved her new body.

Her new body wasn't the only thing that she had gotten because of Zayn and Veronica. While she and Veronica were in college, Zayn was running a large business. Harry, sadly, chose a major that wasn't the best and was needing a job. Zayn helped her out.

Harry was given the job as Zayn's personal secretary, while Veronica had gotten a different job in the company. Her job was higher up and a bit more important than Harry's, but Harry didn't care.

Today was a special day for the company, a music company. They helped produce music and find the next big hits. Today, there were going to be a lot of new interns coming in, straight from university, and Harry was supposed to be there to help them out. And of course, she was late.

She had woken up late, so she had to hurry her breakfast. Then, her kitten and puppy both decided to get sick on her outfit, which meant that she had to change again. Her walk that normally took twenty minutes needed to take about two, so she ended up running in her heels and pencil skirt. Not the best. She ended up falling, thankfully when she made it into the building, and she broke the heel of her shoe.

This morning began horrible, but when she looked up at the man who was helping her up, everything bad that had happened seemed to disappear.

"Are you okay?" The man asked as he looked down at Harry, looking in her eyes as he held her up, almost as if she would fall again.

She probably would have.  

"Yeah." Harry whispered.  "I'm fine."

The man chuckled and nodded as he let go of her arms gently.  "I'm [Louis](http://media.tumblr.com/94de2dbd99ec91f523a99ffc2ddb43fe/tumblr_inline_n2yyprROxe1rpnphm.png)." He greeted her.

"Harry! Oh my gosh, we really need those papers!" Veronica said as she quickly walked to Harry, almost ignoring Louis.

"Papers?" Harry asked before she groaned and rubbed her face. "I left them on the coffee table." She said. "I'm so sorry. I was running behind, Oliver and Danny both decided to puke on me. I woke up late. And had to run here. I think I broke my ankle." She said, rambling.

"You said you were okay?" Louis said, his voice full of confusion as he looked down at Harry's ankle, and yes, it looked swollen already.

"Shit, Harry. You are a fucking klutz." Veronica said as she took Harry's shoes out of her hand.

"Yeah." Harry said as she blushed.

"Can you show Louis where the staff room is? Maybe get some ice for your ankle?" Veronica said, already handing Louis Harry's shoes. "I'm going to go over to your place and get those papers and you some new shoes. We need those papers today. Keep that leg up. Don't flash anyone." She said, winking at Harry before she swatted Harry's bum and walked away.

"That was one time." Harry mumbled. One time she didn't wear underwear to work and she, unfortunately managed to flash someone. It was just Zayn, so it didn't really matter. But now, she was not living that down. At all.

"Here." Louis said as he wrapped one arm around Harry's waist. "Your ankle is looking bad." He commented.

Harry hummed as she and Louis walked to the elevator.

"Are you sure it's okay? Should you go to the hospital?" Louis asked Harry as she hobbled into the elevator.

"I'm fine, Louis. No need to go to the hospital. It’s not broken or anything." She said. "I'll just use the wrap and wrap it up, and put some ice on it." She said as she pressed the button to the floor that they needed to be on.

Louis let out a laugh as he shook his head, his arm still around Harry's waist. Harry was definitely not going to blush at this.

"Does this happen often?" Louis asked, looking down at the slightly shorter girl.  

"More times than not." Harry mumbled. "I'm such a zlutz." She said, sighing. "Just yesterday, I tripped going up the steps to the building." She mumbled. There were only maybe three steps from the ground to the top before the door to the building.

"Wow. That's pretty bad." Louis said. "Those are some small steps. How did you manage to do that?" He asked.

Harry just shrugged. "It takes incredible talent to do some of the things that I do." She said, completely serious.

Louis let out a laugh as he nodded. "I'm sure."

They walked, Harry hobbling, out of the elevator when the doors opened up.

"The staff room is this way." Harry said. And if she were blushing, which she totally wasn't, the blush would not have gone away just yet.

"Lead the way, princess."

She was so not blushing.

~*~

The thing was, Harry has only had a few boyfriends in her lifetime. Four at the most. She really didn't know how to act around someone who may or may not be interested in her. She didn't know how to tell if someone was interested in her.

Veronica and [Niall](http://th00.deviantart.net/fs71/PRE/i/2014/076/c/f/niall_horan__female_version_by_kolibribi-d7akwtj.jpg), Zayn's girlfriend, have noticed. A lot. Even [Liam](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/474x/34/4b/74/344b742baffced8416000f5a1aa3380f.jpg), Veronica's boyfriend and Zayn's friend and co-owner of this business, has noticed.

"So, the intern." Niall said as she swung her legs back and forth on as she sat on Harry's desk.

Harry couldn't tell her to get off of it, Niall looked like she was having too much fun.

"Which intern, Niall?" Harry asked, even though she was sure that she knew which one Niall was talking about. "There are about twenty or so interns."

"The one straight out of university. The one who sings. That one." She said, smirking at Harry.

Harry huffed and turned to look at Niall. "Louis? He's nice." She said.

"Nice?" Niall asked as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Yes, Niall. Nice. Unlike you."

"He has a nice body."

"Niall! You have a boyfriend!" Harry exclaimed, quietly so she wouldn't attract any unwanted listeners.

Niall shrugged and lifted her hand, looking at her fingernails before picking at one. "I can look. Just can't touch."

"And if Zayn were to look at some other girl?" Harry asked, placing her papers down on her desk. They’d just so happened to be the papers she had forgotten earlier. Veronica was such a doll and got them for Harry. Harry was just putting the final touches and signatures on them.

"I'd kill him and whoever he was looking at." Niall said, her voice was scary, innocent sounding.

"That's double standards, Niall." Harry mumbled, picking the papers back up.

"Doesn't matter." Niall said. "Now, less about me and my gorgeous, taken, boyfriend." Niall said, the last part a bit too loud. It was almost like she was hinting at someone in the office.

There was no one else in the room at the moment.

"More talk about you and Louis!"

"Niall, there is nothing going on between Louis and me." Harry said. "I just met him today and he helped me wrap my ankle. Nothing more."

Niall hummed and brought her other hand up, inspecting it. "Sure." She said. "But he's been up here four times since this morning." Niall stated. "To, and I quote, ‘see if your ankle is doing okay’."

"He's nice, Niall."

"Yeah, nice my ass." Niall said as she hopped off of the desk and moved to get into one of Harry's drawers. "He wants your 'V'."

"He wants my what, Niall?" Harry asked as she turned to her friend, slamming her drawer shut on Niall. "What in the world is a 'V'?"

Harry was innocent, almost too innocent.

"Really?" Niall asked, her eyebrows raised slightly as she crossed her arms and decided to lean against Harry's desk.

"Really. What is a 'V' and why would Louis want it?"

"You are too innocent for your own good." There was a brief pause, Harry just watching Niall, waiting for the explanation.

"Your vagina, Harry. He wants your vagina."

Harry's face scrunched up as she shook her head. "He does not. He was just being nice." She stated, totally not blushing again.

Niall hummed. "If he asks you out, you should give him a chance." Niall said as she took some of the papers off of Harry's desk and looked at them. "It might be fun."

"I don't need fun, Niall. Okay? And besides, he will only be here for what, seven months?" She asked.

Niall shrugged. "It will be fun, Harry. You need fun. You are just too innocent and you need to experience things."

"I will, Niall." Harry said. "Just, when I've found the right guy. You know how I want everything." Harry whispered. She was so glad that no one else was in the room.

Harry, you see, was still a virgin. She was twenty three and still a virgin. Pretty sad, right? Well, Harry always wanted her first time to be with the guy she loved and she didn't want to use any type of protection with the said guy. She wanted her first time to also be the time when she tried to start a family.

"He might be the one, Harry. You never know. You never give anyone a chance." Niall said, frowning as she moved to place her hands on Harry's shoulders, rubbing them slightly. "You are beautiful, Harry. So gorgeous. But, you never let anyone see that. You don't let any guy in at all."

"Niall, I just, I do not think it will work." She mumbled as she leaned back into Niall's hands, loving the rub.

"It might. Just give it a try."

"Don't you have a boyfriend? Can't you bug him, and not me?" Harry asked. She didn't want to hear about how she needed to get out and give it a try and have fun. She just really didn't.

"He and Liam are both in meetings." Niall mumbled sadly.

"Can't you suck him off under the desk or something?" Harry mumbled.

"He told me to not to. But, he fucked me on his desk before the meeting, so..." Niall said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Gross. Didn't need to know that." Harry mumbled as she scooted away from Niall.

Niall just shrugged her shoulders again and went to jump back on Harry's desk.

~`~

“Hey, Harry?”

Harry looked up from her papers and smiled at Louis. “Hey, Louis.” She said as she moved her leg a bit. She didn’t have it elevated like Veronica had told her to. She was sitting like she normally would in her seat.

“I was wondering if you knew of any good places for lunch?” Louis asked. “I’m new to the area and I really haven’t been exploring just yet.”

Harry smiled even wider and nodded. “Yeah! There is a really good Italian place right down the street!” She said. “Fazoli’s, it is amazing. I love it.”

“Oh, Italian?” Louis asked as he leaned over, his elbows on the desk as he looked at Harry, smiling at her. “Would you care to accompany me then? So I will have someone to read the menu to me and tell me what is best to get?” Louis asked.

“Oh, the menu is in English, Louis.” Harry said, not quite getting at what Louis was saying. “But, I’ll go with you. It’s my lunch break anyways.” She said. “Let me just go ask Liam and Zayn if they want anything.”

“I’m Liam’s intern, I’ll ask him.” Louis said as he straightened himself up and went to Harry, helping her up. “You really need to stay off of that pretty little ankle of yours.” Louis told Harry.

“I know.” Harry sighed, definitely not blushing.

Harry, with the help of Louis, walked over to Zayn’s door. She was about to knock when she heard voices.

“Zayn and Liam are still in a meeting still.” She whispered. “It’s one of those on Skype, I believe.”

Louis nodded and held onto Harry as they walked back to Harry’s desk. “I’ll just text them and ask them what they want.” She said as she bent down some so she could get her phone out of the top left drawer. She always kept it there.

Harry felt Louis’s hand move from her waist to her back, the lower part of her back, as his pinky finger lingered on her bum and his thumb rubbed circles on her lower back. Harry didn’t think anything of it.

“Okay, and send.” She mumbled after typing the text messages up, putting it in a group message to send to Liam, Zayn, Veronica and Niall.

“Alrighty, then.” Louis chuckled. “Let’s go on and eat. Do you want to walk or drive?” He asked. Harry shrugged and grabbed her black cardigan and put it on. It was kind of nippy outside. Louis smiled at her as he turned to help her with it so she wouldn’t fall. He pulled her hair out of the back of it and moved his hands over her shoulders and breasts to even the front of the cardigan out some. And no, Harry did not blush.

~`~

“When you said Italian, I thought that you meant actual Italian.” Louis whispered into Harry’s ear.

Harry shrugged and leaned onto Louis’s side. Maybe walking was not the best. Her ankle was killing her and she was close to crying.

“It’s good, though. I promise.” She said, wincing as she moved just a little bit on her feet.

“How about you go and sit, tell me what you want and I’ll get it.” Louis said, his arm still around Harry’s waist and his hand on her hip, rubbing little circles on it.

Harry didn’t think anything of it.

She just figured that Louis was being nice.

“That sounds like heaven.” She said as Louis led her over to the seats. “Can you get me a fettuccine alfredo with chicken and broccoli? And a cheese pizza slice? Regular sized drink?” She asked as she was lowered down into the seat.

“Sure, thing, babe.” Louis said. “And what to drink?” He asked.

Harry hummed and looked over at the drinks. She did this every time, yet she always got the exact same thing to drink.

“That orange drink? High something. I can’t remember.” She said.

Louis nodded. “Yes, ma’am.” He said. “One fettuccine alfredo with chicken and broccoli and one cheese pizza slice with a regular orange high something drink.”

Harry nodded and moved to get into her purse. “That’s it, thanks. This should cover mine.” She said as she pulled out fifteen dollars.

Louis shook his head and gently pushed Harry’s hand back, bending down so that he was eye level with her.

“I asked you out on this date.” He whispered. “I would never let you pay.”

Then, Louis was up and walking back to the front so he could place their orders.

“Date?” Harry asked herself as she put her money back up and pulled her cellphone out so she could text Niall and Veronica.

‘I’m on a date with Louis?’ She sent to them, in a group message.

‘Duh.’ Was what she had gotten back from Niall.

‘You giving him your ‘V’?’ Niall sent almost immediately.

‘Niall, don’t ask her that.’ Veronica said before Harry even had the time to message back.

‘Why not?’ Niall replied.

Harry sighed. So, her two friends were going to text each other in her group message.

‘No, I’m not, Niall. I didn’t even know he was asking me on a date! I just thought that he wanted to get to know the best places to eat around here!’ Harry messaged them, interrupting their little personal conversation.

‘Tell him the best eating establishment around is in between your legs.’

‘NIALL!’ both Harry and Veronica sent to Niall.

“I’ll have to try that out.”

Harry jumped at the voice and nearly threw her phone.

“Louis!” She exclaimed. She couldn’t even try to deny having a blush covering her cheeks now. Her cheeks were so red, almost the same color red as the tomatoes that were in the paintings on the wall. Harry locked her phone quickly before putting it face down on the table.

“What?” He asked, sipping on his drink. “I’ve been sitting here for like, three minutes. Thought I’d see what you were so intrigued with.” He said as he moved his arm so it was around Harry’s shoulder.

Louis was just being nice.

Or so Harry thought.

“I, um, sorry.” She said, leaning forward some so she could get her drink.

“So,” Louis began, placing his drink on the table, his arm moving down Harry’s back so it could be wrapped around Harry’s waist with his hand on Harry’s hip. He pulled her closer slightly so he could put his fingers on her thighs.

“So…” Harry whispered, looking up at the older of the two.

“Do I get to try ‘the best eating establishment around’ any time soon?” He asked, smirking down at Harry.

Harry looked away slowly and shook her head. “No, that place is closed.”

Humming, Louis pressed a kiss to Harry’s neck. “I’m sure it will open soon, right?” He asked.

“No, Louis. It won’t.” Harry said as she looked up at Louis. “Especially to people who I have only known for a few hours. I’m not that type of girl.” She said, looking into Louis’s eyes.

Louis just smiled and kissed Harry’s nose.

“You two are so cute.”

Harry looked over and saw a young girl, maybe seventeen, placing her and Louis’s orders down on the table, along with the breadsticks.

“Thanks.” Louis said, pulling Harry closer to his side.

“If you need anything, just let me know.” The young girl said.

Harry nodded and quietly thanked her for bringing the food before she reached into the pocket of her cardigan and pulled out some scented hand sanitizer.

“Here.” Harry said as she held the small bottle over to Louis. “It smells like Sweet Tangerines.” Harry said.

“Sweet Tangerines?” Louis asked as he held his hand out, letting Harry squirt some of the hand sanitizer into the palm of his hand.

“Yeah, I like it.” She said before she squirted some of the hand sanitizer into her own hand and capped the lid to the hand sanitizer and put it back in her pocket before rubbing her hands together, making sure that she got every single little spot of her hands sanitized.

“It does smell good.” Louis said as he sniffed his hands.

Harry smiled and rolled her eyes before pulling her plates closer to her and then grabbing two breadsticks, leaving two for Louis.

“They bring more breadsticks.” She said as she grabbed her fork and wiped it off with a napkin. She always did that. She even did that at home.

“Good.” Louis said. “I like me some breadsticks.”

Harry just smiled, mixing her food up some as she did so.

“How is your first day interning?” She asked, bringing up her fork and some of the noodles.

Louis shrugged as Harry blew on her food, moving her hand under the fork and food so that she wouldn’t drop everything all over the place.

“It’s alright.” He said. “I really did want to work more in the sound booths and recording booths and such, but I’ve gotta start somewhere, and the bottom is normally where.” He said before he took a bite of his food.

Harry nodded, chewing as she looked over at Louis.

“How long have you worked here?” Louis asked her.

Harry shrugged and moved to get a drink. “About two years?” She said. “I had graduated from college when I was twenty, I’ve been working for Zayn since I was twenty one. So, maybe a bit over two years?” She said. “I really like it. Zayn is one of my best friends.” She told Louis.

Louis smiled and nodded, taking another bite of his food. “What did you major in while in college?” He asked.

“I double majored.” Harry said. “Fine Arts and Literature. Neither of them have very many jobs, so.” She shrugged.

Louis nodded and took a sip of his soda. “I double majored in Music and Music Production. Finished up my Associates Degree about two and a half years ago. I just finished my Bachelors Degree before I applied to intern at MalikPayne Records.”

“That’s really cool.” Harry said. “Can you sing? Good? Can you sing good?” She asked. Harry has always been a firm believer that anyone can sing, just some can sing better than others.

Louis shrugged. “I’m okay at it.” He said. “I can play a bit of piano as well.” He said.

Harry nodded and smiled as she wiped her mouth. “Niall and I heard you singing earlier.” She admitted.

Louis laughed and nodded. “Niall told me.”

“You are pretty good.” Harry told Louis. “You should try to do that professionally. Maybe I can talk to Zayn?” She said.

Louis just shook his head and finished his plate off. “No, no, that’s fine.” He said. “I wouldn’t mind, yeah, but I don’t think I would be able to. I’m not that good.” He said.

“Oh, rubbish.” Harry smiled. “I bet you are amazing.” She said as she placed her napkin down. “Can you go get me a to go box? And everyone else food?” She asked. “I really don’t want to have to be up on my ankle more than necessary.

Louis nodded and pressed a kiss to Harry’s cheek before he grabbed the card that Harry handed to him, it was the business card. It was solely used for lunches and such.

~`~

“How was the date?” Niall asked as Harry and Louis both walked back into the building with Fazoli’s bags in their hands.

Harry blushed and shrugged before she threw, literally threw, Niall her bag of food, which was in it’s own little box. Niall caught it. Too bad.

“I wasn’t able to eat at the ‘best eating establishment around’.” Louis said, smirking at Niall before he winked at Harry and handed Liam and Veronica their food. He had three bags in his hands, against Harry’s two. Harry had her leftovers and Niall’s food, before she threw it at Niall, while Louis had Zayn’s, Liam’s, and Veronica’s food. The other four did not get anything to drink, there was a soda machine here and they mainly drank water or tea or something else.

“You told him?!” Niall asked as she took her box of food out of the bag, grimacing as she got some sauce on her hands.

Harry rolled her eyes as Louis helped her sit down at her desk.

“No, you dork. He knows how to read.” She said.

“Well, it’s not my fault he read it then, now is it?” Niall asked.

Before Harry could even try to protest, Veronica spoke. “Thanks for the food.” She said. “But, Liam and I have to go to his office. Um, we, um.”

Harry rolled her eyes. “You don’t want to swap spit in front of us, we got it. Niall, you can go with Zayn as well. I do not want to hear about you two having sex again. That happens every time I eat lunch with you.” Harry said.

Zayn just laughed and pat Harry’s shoulder before he stood up and looked at Louis.

“Hurt her and I will kill you. She’s my little sister.” He threatened Louis before he grabbed his food and Niall’s hand and walked away like he didn’t say anything.

“Alrighty then.” Louis mumbled. “Um, want me to put that in the fridge for you?” He asked, motioning to Harry’s box of food.

Harry nodded and held her finger out as she placed the bag on the desk and moved to get some packing tape from her top right desk drawer.

Harry wrapped the packing tape around the box before writing her name and hearts on a piece of paper, taping that to the box as well.

Louis gave her a funny look and she just shrugged. “James always eats my food unless I do this.” She said.

Louis laughed and shook his head. “I didn’t say anything.”

~`~

For three weeks, Harry and Louis would go out somewhere to lunch. Sometimes, they ate at some Mexican joint. Sometimes it was some Chinese joint. And other times, they went to Subway or Harry had brought something for them to eat. Louis would even go to the gym with her, and he’d exercise right beside her. Unless she and Liam were practicing kickboxing. He watched that from the sidelines.

“So, I was thinking.” Harry said as she looked at Louis. It was their lunch break again and Harry was getting nervous. Again.

“Oh, don’t hurt yourself.” Louis joked as he ate a bite out of his food. Harry had brought some chicken, broccoli and cheese casserole for her and Louis today for lunch, so they were in the staff room eating.

“Shut up.” Harry said as she rolled her eyes and took another bite of the casserole.

“Sorry, as you were saying, princess?” Louis asked, bringing his fork up to his mouth, his right eyebrow raised.

“I was thinking, since tomorrow is Saturday and we don’t have to be in, that maybe you would like to come over to mine tonight? We could watch movies and I’ll make supper?” She suggested as she looked down at her plate of food.

Louis chuckled as he looked at Harry and her blushing face. “You are so cute.” He said, placing his hand on hers. “I would love to go over to your’s tonight. We can go right after work if you want?”

Harry smiled as she looked up and nodded. “Yeah, I walk to work, so maybe you can drive?” She said.

Louis just nodded and laced their fingers together. “Sounds perfect.” He whispered to her.

Harry blushed a bit more as she continued eating her food.

~`~

“So, the intern...” Niall said as she sat down on Harry’s desk.

Harry sighed and looked up to Niall.

“Which one? There’s like, twenty or something interns here.” She said.

Niall rolled her eyes at Harry and looked down to see her better.

“The one who you bring food to. The one who takes you out to lunch every day. The one who you invited over and didn’t tell me about!” Niall said as she pushed Harry’s shoulder.

“Sorry, Niall.” Harry said. “I didn’t know that I had to tell you that I asked Louis to come over and watch movies with me.”

“Oh, yeah, movies.” Niall said, making quotation marks with her fingers when she said ‘movies’. “And you are cooking for him!” She exclaimed.

“I didn’t think that I had to tell you.” Harry shrugged. “It’s not like it’s really anything.”

“Not anything?” Niall asked.

“No, I don’t even have to tell you, Niall.”

“But, I’m your best, best, best friend.” Niall said. “I tell you everything. Like, every time Zayn goes down on me, how good it is, and his cock!” Niall said as she fanned her face with her hand.

Harry swatted over at Niall, a blush on her face.

“Niall, I love you and all, but I don’t really like hearing about any of that.” Harry whispered. “It’s weird. And, and just, I do not want the mental picture of my boss in between one of my best friend's legs, yeah?”

“I could show you an actual picture if you’d like.” Niall said before Harry pushed her off of the desk. “Or a video!?” Niall yelled as she ran away, running to Zayn’s office as she laughed loudly.

“You are so GROSS!” Harry exclaimed.

~`~

For some reason, Harry thought that Oliver and Danny, her kitten and puppy, would like Louis a little bit less than they did. The two have not gotten off of Louis since he walked in the door.

“So cute.” he said as pet the [Yorkshire Terrier](http://cdn.sheknows.com/articles/2015/02/Mike_C/SK_US/Yorkshire_Terrier.jpg) on his head, then [Birman](http://img2.rnkr-static.com/user_node_img/3386/67708746/full/birman-freestyle-list-photo-u1.jpg)’s head.

“Oliver is the Birman and Danny is the Yorkshire Terrier. Zayn, Niall, Liam and Veronica got them for me not too long ago.” Harry explained as she bent down to pick the little Terrier up. He just whined and tried to jump out of Harry’s arms and into Louis’, which were holding Oliver.

Louis laughed as Harry huffed and gently held both the kitten and the puppy in his arms.

“I’ll just go make something to eat.” Harry said as she sighed dramatically.

Neither animal seemed to care, so she just huffed and looked at Louis, pouting.

“Oh, you poor thing.” Louis laughed as he moved to press a kiss to Harry’s cheek.

Harry blushed and shook her head. “Come on, I’ll show you around.” She told Louis as she took her shoes off, tossing them close to the door.

Harry showed Louis the living room, kitchen, bathroom, the guest room, and finally, her bedroom.

“I don’t get many guests, so..” Harry said as she shrugged and looked at Louis.

“It’s fine.” Louis said. “I like your place. It’s cute. Like you. And these two!” He said as he pressed kisses to both animals’ heads. Harry smiled as she rolled her eyes.

“Whatever.” She said. “I’m going to go change before I start start cooking, you can stay in the living room if you’d like.” She said as she gently began to push Louis out of her room.

Louis laughed at Harry and nodded. “Sure thing, princess.” He said before turning to walk out of the room.

~`~

Harry changed into a pair of black, almost see through leggings and a large T-Shirt before she threw her hair up in some weird, messy looking bun and walked out of her room, fixing the shirt on her shoulder.

“Does nachos sound okay?” Harry asked. She has been eating somewhat healthy all week and today, she was splurging. Besides, it was easy and it didn’t take too much time to make some nachos. She had everything she needed.

“Sounds great.” Louis called from the living room. He had both animals in his lap.

Harry smiled and nodded. “You can get on the television and look for something to watch.” She told Louis as she went to go and wash her hands in the kitchen.

Harry gasped when she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist. “I’d rather watch you.”

Harry blushed at Louis’s comment before she wiggled her way out of Louis’s hold and smacked his arms away. “Look, don’t touch.” She told him before she went to go and get the hamburger meat out of the refrigerator. She was happy that she had it out. She was originally going to make meatballs, but she didn’t feel like it now.

“I love this view.” Louis laughed as he looked at Harry’s bum. “White panties?” He asked Harry.

Harry blushed and stood up, meat in one hand as she used the other to pull her shirt down some.

“Okay, don’t look.” She said. “Don’t look and don’t touch.”

“You are no fun.” Louis joked.

Harry rolled her eyes at Louis before she got the skillet out to fry up the hamburger meat and the large bowl to melt the cheese with.

“If you are going to stay in here, can you get me the queso Velveeta cheese and two cans of Rotel? Original Rotel? They are in the pantry over there.” She asked. She had both original and mild Rotel, she used the original Rotel for her nachos.

Harry figured that Louis agreed to get it, especially when she felt Louis standing behind her as she browned the hamburger meat and she saw the cheese and Rotel on the counter.

“I really like you.” Louis whispered to Harry.

Harry blushed as she looked down, feeling Louis’s arms wrap around her small waist.

“You do?” She asked. “Like, really?”

Louis hummed and pressed a kiss to the back of Harry’s head. “Yeah.” He whispered.

“But, you don’t know me…” Harry whispered.

Louis chuckled behind Harry as he gently squeezed her waist.

“I know everything about you, and your family.” He said. “Hell, I even know your mother’s maiden name. And her mother’s maiden name.” Louis said, pressing a kiss to Harry’s head again.

“And I know your favorite color, your favorite band.” He whispered. “Just not why you are always on that health kick.” He laughed.

Harry laughed as well. “I don’t know why you moved here, so…” She said, shrugging as she stirred the hamburger meat so it wouldn’t stick to the skillet or burn.

“I’ll tell you after we eat if you tell me.”

“Deal.”

~`~

“So, why are you on such a health kick?” Louis asked as they sat on Harry’s love seat, Harry’s back against the arm of the love seat while Louis sat with his back against the back cushion. Danny and Oliver laid on Louis’s lap and Harry had the back of her upper thighs and her ankles pressing against Louis’s legs, respectively of course.

“Well,” Harry said as she began to pick at the fuzz on her leggings. “I have been made fun of in school, since I was young. I wasn’t skinny, I wasn’t pretty, I wore glasses, and I had braces. I was the fat, ugly, four eyed, brace face kid.”

“It got so bad that I starved myself to lose weight. I cut myself and took pills to feel better. But, those didn’t work. I was still made fun of. Not only was I being made fun of for being fat and ugly and having glasses, and braces, I was also being made fun of for cutting, taking pills and not eating. I was in the seventh or eighth grade.”

Louis gently rubbed Harry’s legs as she spoke, almost as if he was trying to calm her down and comfort her.

“It just got worse, really.” She said. “I had fake friends. They would hit me, laugh at me, call me names… I hung out with them because I didn’t want to be alone. I took the hits, the name calling, the bullying, because I didn’t want to be alone.”

Harry looked up at Louis, who was just watching her and rubbing her legging covered legs.

“Then, I finally found some real friends, friends who were actually there for me.” Harry smiled.

“And I had gotten a boyfriend.” Her smile faded a bit. “I had maybe three, four tops my entire life. And they, they never worked out. I don’t know how to have a boyfriend or how to act like a girlfriend. I never, the relationships never lasted longer than two months.” She sighed.

“Anyways, my senior year of high school was when my parents decided to move. We moved to a decent school, smaller than what I was used to. And it sucked. I had to make new friends, learn how to deal with new people, try to ignore new stares, new bullies. It was hard. I’m so thankful that I met Veronica there. She is my best friend.” Harry said.

“Even after graduating, we stayed in touch. I haven’t heard from any of my old friends since a bit after I moved.” Harry sighed. “Veronica and I went to the same college. I was going to drop out, because I didn’t chose the best majors, but Zayn talked me out of it. I have an Associate’s Degree in Fine Arts and Literature because of him.”

“And because of him and Veronica, I lost weight, and I’ve kept it off. I couldn’t do it on my own and I didn’t want to be that person. I didn’t want to have boobs so big that they hurt my back and neck. I didn’t want to be so big and not pretty. I never felt pretty.” Harry shrugged.

“I feel so pretty now. I’ve lost so much weight and I love my body.” She smiled. “I don’t ever want to go back to where I was, so that is why I am on such a health kick most of the time and that’s why I work out so much.”

Louis hummed and pat Harry’s leg. “You are very beautiful.” Louis said. “I really was surprised to find out that you were single.”

Harry blushed and shrugged. “Why did you move here? You lived a bit aways, didn’t you?”

“Yeah. I lived five or so hours from here.” Louis said. “I just, my girlfriend at the time, Eleanor, and I were living together. We broke it off and I wanted to get as far away from her as possible.” Louis said. “She would nag me all the time. Demand me to do things with her and for her. I loved her though. So much. I just, I couldn’t handle it anymore and she and I broke it off, well, she broke it off with me, but whatever.” Louis shrugged.

“How long ago was that?” Harry asked as she moved so that she was sitting beside Louis, her leg still touching Louis’s leg.

“About five months ago. I finished my degrees in university in my friend’s apartment.” Louis said as he moved his arm to be around Harry’s shoulders, pulling her close.

“You and her are done though, right?” Harry asked as she placed her cheek on Louis’s shoulder and looked up at him.

Louis looked down at Harry and nodded slowly. “Yeah. I’m done with her.” He whispered before he leaned down just a bit. “Can I kiss you now?” He asked, his lips so close to Harry’s.

Slowly, Harry nodded her head. “Yeah. You can.” She whispered.

Harry closed her eyes and felt a rough pair of lips on hers. Harry was not the most experienced in the world, not with kissing, or boyfriends, or anything like that. So she just kept her lips pressed against Louis’s lips and let him take the lead, dominate her mouth or whatever Niall and Veronica called it.

Louis kissed Harry gently at first, it was obvious that she wasn’t that experienced with this. So, Louis gently pushed the two animals off of his lap and laid Harry down on the loveseat, kissing her with a bit more passion and force. Harry wrapped her arms around Louis’s neck as Louis moved his lips against Harry’s, Harry caught onto what he was doing and moved her’s against Louis’s.

Louis swiped his tongue across Harry’s bottom lip and Harry could feel her heart pounding against her chest. She slowly opened her mouth, too slowly for Louis. As soon as Harry’s lips parted slightly, Louis was pressing his tongue into her mouth, rubbing his tongue against Harry’s as he did so. Harry did something that she had seen in a porn video and wrapped her lips around Louis’s tongue and began to suck on it, opening her eyes so she could look up at Louis.

Louis let out a moan as he looked down at Harry’s innocent eyes. He ground down on her clothed crotch and moved his hands to her sides as he began to kiss her again, Harry letting Louis do as he pleased with his tongue and her mouth.

“Fuck.” Louis mumbled as Harry opened her legs, allowing Louis to be a bit more comfortable on the loveseat. Louis brought his lips down Harry’s face, kissing his way down her neck. Harry tilted her neck a bit to the side and let Louis suck on it, moaning a bit as Louis did so.

“You are so gorgeous, Harry.” Louis whispered as he ground down on Harry’s legging covered crotch.

“Thanks.” Harry whispered, her hands tangling into Louis’s hair.

Louis pulled back some and moaned loudly as he looked at Harry’s body. Her shirt was hanging off of her shoulder, her lips were red and swollen, her cheeks flushed. Louis looked down Harry’s body and saw that her chest was rising and falling quickly and then, Louis could see how wet Harry was through her leggings. She was soaking through her panties and leggings.

“Fuck.” He mumbled as he leaned back, his erection pressing against his jeans. “Look at you.” He mumbled, slowly placing his hand on Harry’s inner thigh.

“This might be fast.” Louis mumbled. “But I want to make you feel better than anyone ever could.” He said. “May I?” He asked.

Harry shook her head. “I’m not ready for sex, Lou.” She whispered as she rubbed her stomach, aching to touch her throbbing clit.

“I can make you feel good without sex, baby.” He whispered, leaning forward to press a kiss to Harry’s neck.

“Can we, like, not? Like, can we, maybe just, I don’t know.” Harry whispered, panting as Louis touched her stomach.

“Can we just get ourselves off? Like, but watch?” She asked.

“If that is what you want.” Louis whispered to her as he pressed a final kiss to Harry’s lips.

Harry nodded and sat up. She let Louis get off the love seat first before she got off. “Let me go put these two up in the guest room.” She said. It would be far too awkward for her to do anything with them in the room.

Louis followed Harry to the guest room, kissing her neck as she held the two animals and let them jump onto the little bed that was in the room before she turned, bumping into Louis’s chest. Louis pressed another kiss to Harry’s lips before he let her lead the way to her bedroom. Harry turned the light on in the guest room for the animals and shut the door before she grabbed Louis’s hand, that was around her waist and on her stomach, and led the way to her bedroom.

As soon as the door to the room was closed, Louis had his lips back on Harry’s, walking her back to the bed. There was some light coming in from the window beside the bed, so they could still see.

“Can I undress you?” Louis asked as he kissed Harry’s jaw.

Harry nodded, whispering out a soft ‘yeah’ before Louis brought his hand to the bottom of her shirt and gently pulled on it as he let Harry fall back onto the bed.

Harry lifted her arms, letting Louis take the shirt off before she just laid there, looking up at Louis. This felt so intimate. So intimate. And they weren’t even dating.

“Are we together?” Harry asked as she wrapped her arms back around Louis’s neck as he pressed open mouthed kisses on Harry’s neck.

Louis hummed before he looked up at Harry. “I was hoping that we were.” He told her. “We have been having lunch date for what, three weeks now? And gym dates…”

Harry nodded as she opened her legs a bit so Louis could fit in between them.

“I’m going to take your bra off now, okay?” He asked her as he let Harry’s back arche and he ran his hands down to where the bra clasped in the back.

Harry nodded and closed her eyes as Louis unhooked the bra before bringing the straps of the bra off of Harry’s shoulders.

Louis slowly lifted the bra and placed it on the bed beside him as he moaned, looking down at Harry’s breasts. They weren’t big, but not small. They were at least a C cup.

Louis looked up at Harry as he sat on her hips. He slowly brought his hands up, looking into Harry’s eyes as he touched her ribs, right below her breasts. “May I?” He asked.

Harry gulped and nodded. She let out a shaky breath when she felt Louis’s hands on her breasts. He was just holding them in his hands.

“Oh!” She gasped when Louis began to massage them. She could feel herself getting wetter down there.

“I love your boobs, princess.” Louis whispered to Harry as he rubbed both nipples between his thumbs and index fingers. “Such pretty boobs.” He mumbled.

Harry moaned and arched her back before pressing her wet crotch against Louis.

“Louis.” Harry whispered. “Oh my gosh, Louis.” She moaned.

Louis hummed and moved to press a kiss to Harry’s neck, her nipples still between the two fingers on each hand.

“Can I please take care of you?” He asked. “I wanna make you cum.” He whispered.

Harry shook her head and moaned loudly as she felt Louis leave another love bite on her neck.

“You can watch me.” She panted, looking down at Louis as best as she could.

Louis nodded and scooted back some, blowing on the fresh love bite before he moved to sit between Harry’s legs, loving the look of her wet, covered pussy.

“These are definitely ruined.” He said as he ran his hand over the wet patch of Harry’s leggings.

Harry moaned as her legs twitched. “Can I take these off?” Louis asked as he moved his hands up to the top of Harry’s leggings, his fingers already making their way inside of the leggings.

Harry nodded and lifted her hips so Louis could take her leggings off. Louis slid them off, and bent down to press a kiss to Harry's thigh. He nuzzled his nose into Harry’s wet panties as he tossed the leggings over to the side.

“These are ruined as well.” He whispered, kissing Harry’s panty covered clit.

Harry let out a loud moan as Louis pulled her panties down, the cool air hit her vagina.

“Holy shit.” Louis whispered as he looked at Harry’s vagina. “Fuck.” He mumbled, bringing his hand down to his crotch, palming himself as he watched the slick all on Harry, and some more drizzle down.

Louis quickly moved his hand and took his shirt off before peeling his pants and boxers off. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss on Harry’s lips, a rough kiss, as he slowly jerked himself off, his dick barely touching the top of Harry’s crotch.

“You are so beautiful.” He told Harry before he leaned back and sat on the back of his calves.

“Wanna show me how you get yourself off?” Louis asked Harry.

Harry nodded and moved so that she could grab a pillow she shoved the pillow under her bum and grabbed another one, folding it and placing it under her back. She brought her hands to her chest and began to rub her breasts, massaging them like Louis had done not too long ago.

Louis’s eyes didn’t know where they wanted to be looking at. Harry’s hands were just so fascinating, as was her vagina. Harry brought one hand up to her mouth while she rolled her left nipple with the index finger and thumb on her other hand. She placed two fingers in her mouth and sucked on them for a few moments before she let them roam down her body, circling her right nipple and going on down to her crotch.

Harry teased herself by running her two wet fingers on her bare skin before she moved her hand down, her fingers going into the outer lips of her vagina. She rubbed the back of her outer vagina lips and the front of her inner vagina lips. She moaned at the pleasurable feel before she looked up at Louis.

Louis’s eyes were wide, his hand around the base of his dick.

“You look so good, princess.” Louis whispered to her as he rubbed her leg.

Harry smiled at the praise before she moved her fingers up to her clit and began to rub small, slow circles on it with her two fingers, which were so wet.

Harry let out a moan as she closed her eyes and let her head fall back some, her legs twitching. Harry changed the speed with her fingers a few times, pressing down harder before she quickly pressed two fingers into her vagina and fingered herself, reaching for her g spot.

Harry moved her fingers out of her vagina and moved them back to her clit, rubbing it fast and hard as she brought her other hand to her breasts and pulled at her left nipple, moaning as her legs trembled.

Harry continued to rub her clit, then finger herself for a few moments before going back to rubbing her clit until she orgasmed, strong. So strong that her entire body shook as she let out a long, silent moan.

She didn’t stop there, and that surprised Louis as he jerked himself off with his hand.

“Fuck, are you not, fuck, done?” He asked.

Harry just shook her head and pressed hard on her clit before she sat up more and pushed the two fingers that were once on her clit inside of her. She brought her other hand down and rubbed her clit, fast and hard, moaning Louis’s name loudly.

Louis moaned as he watched the younger woman pleasure herself before he felt his balls tighten and he came on her legs, some of his cum hitting the bed covers.

“Shit.” Louis mumbled as he came down from his high. Harry was watching him, watching his dick.

Harry let out a loud moan as she removed her fingers from inside of her and rubbed her clit as fast and as hard as she possibly could. She began squirting not too long after, her hips lifting off of the bed as she squirted.

Louis was absolutely amazed at the fact that this woman, this virgin, could squirt, and squirt so much, so powerfully.

“Holy shit.” Louis whispered as Harry laid back down on the bed, too sensitive to even close her legs, or keep them open. She didn’t move her two fingers from her clit, though. They were still pressed against the sensitive part of Harry.

“Shit, baby.” Louis moaned as he crawled beside Harry. “That was the single hottest thing that I have ever, ever seen.” He said, kissing Harry’s lips.

Harry just blushed, finally moving her hands off of herself, and turned to cuddle into Louis’s naked body. Both of them needed a bath, the sheets needed washing, as did the pillow that Harry was sitting on. But, neither of them seemed to care.

~`~

Harry smiled when she saw Louis on Monday. Louis had waited downstairs in the lobby for her.

“Hey, baby.” Louis greeted as he pulled Harry in for a kiss.

Harry giggled against Louis’s lips before kissing him back.

“Hi.” She whispered, kissing Louis’s lips once more.

“Pay up!” Harry heard, causing her to pull away from Louis’s lips, Louis’s hand still on the small of her back.

“Dammit. Why did you have to get together last weekend?” Veronica asked as she pulled out her -Liam’s- wallet and grabbed a couple hundred dollar bills, handing them over to Niall, who looked extremely happy.

Louis laughed as Harry blushed. “Did you guys bet on us?”

“No.” Niall said as she counted the bills in her hands, bringing each one of them to the light to see if they were real. “We bet on when you two would get together. I bet this weekend, Veronica bet later.”

Harry rolled her eyes at her friends and placed her head on Louis’s chest. “I hate you both.” She mumbled.

Louis smiled down at Harry and moved some of the hair away from her face, letting it fall behind her neck.

“Oh, someone did more than just become a couple.” Veronica said, wiggling her eyebrows.

Harry blushed and moved her hand to her neck. “I tried covering it up with makeup. The marks are just too dark.” She weakly explained to Louis.

Louis just smiled and shrugged. “I like them.” He said as he moved Harry’s hand so he could look at the mark again.

“Damn.” Niall mumbled as she walked over to the couple.

“We are going to have some competition now, Veronica.” Niall laughed as she moved to touch the bruise.

Harry hissed and swatted Niall’s hand away.

“I’m going to work.” She mumbled.

Niall rolled her eyes and waved them off. Neither she nor Veronica really had anything to do. Niall didn’t have a job here and Veronica could do her job whenever, wherever.

“I really do like knowing that only I can give you those marks.” Louis said as they entered the elevator. “Even if we aren’t having sex yet, I like knowing that I am the only one to mark you up like that.”

Harry blushed and played with them hem of her dress. She was wearing a sundress today, with a cardigan.

“I liked you giving them to me.” She said. “And I liked what we did, and the cuddling afterwards.”

Louis laughed and kissed Harry’s head. “I did as well. And those nachos were to die for.” He winked as the elevator doors opened up.

“I’ll see you later?” Harry asked as they stepped out of the elevator. They had to part their ways here so they could both go to work.

“I’ll come by and visit when I can.” Louis said, pressing a kiss to Harry’s mouth before he turned to walk away, winking at Harry as he did so.

~`~

It was when they were officially together for two months when Harry was ready to let Louis please her, actually please her, and her please Louis. She was not ready for sex, not yet, but she was ready to do other things, other than kiss and get herself off.

They were at Louis’s small, one bedroom apartment and Harry was making lunch in Louis’s small kitchen. Harry had left her two animals in her apartment, not wanting to get Louis in any trouble for having animals in his apartment.

“Here you go, Mr. Tomlinson.” Harry smiled as she placed Louis’s plate down on his lap.

Harry had made grilled chicken wraps, with all fresh and natural ingredients, for both herself and Louis.

Louis was watching some game that he had already watched before; he just wanted to watch it again.

“Thanks, princess.” Louis said, briefly leaning over to press a kiss to Harry’s lips before turning back to the game and picking up his wrap.

Harry smiled at Louis as she cuddled into Louis's side. She laughed as she watched Louis's face when he was cheering for his team, and booing for the other team. It was funny. Louis has already seen this game and he was still getting all bothered about it.

Harry pressed a kiss to Louis's neck before turning to look back at the television. She had no idea what was going on, but she did enjoy watching men run around with tight shorts on. That was always hot.

The game ended a bit after lunch was served and Harry could not have been any happier. She didn't understand a damn thing that was going on during that game.

"Hey, Lou." Harry whispered as she crawled onto Louis's lap, wrapping her arms around Louis's neck. The game was over, the food was eaten, so she figured that now would be a good time to talk to Louis.

Louis hummed as he placed his hands on Harry's hips. "Hello, princess." He whispered before he leaned up to carefully press a small kiss to Harry's lips. "Can I help you?" He asked as he rubbed Harry's sides.

"Yeah." Harry said. "I wanna, I want to suck you off." She told Louis. She was nervous and she was blushing a deep, deep shade of red.

"You want to suck me off?" Louis asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Louis had agreed to not push anything with Harry until she was ready. He hasn't pushed her for oral sex, or sex at all, yet. He didn't want to rush his virgin girlfriend. Louis was just fine with watching Harry please herself, if that was what Harry was comfortable with.

"Yeah." Harry whispered. "I want to try and suck you off." She told Louis. "I probably won't be good at it, but like, I'll try? I'll try really hard to make it feel good. And you can like, tell me what to do? Help me out?" Harry said as she innocently played with some of Louis's hair.

"Alrighty, princess." Louis said. "If you really want this." He told her. "There is no rush." He reminded.

Harry just nodded and pressed a kiss to Louis's lips. "I want to. I really want to do this." She said.

"Then I can return the favor?" He asked, placing one hand under Harry's chin so he could lift her head and look into her eyes.

"Yeah, you can." She said.

Louis smiled and pressed a kiss to Harry's lips. Louis has been wanting to taste Harry since he first saw that beautiful pussy of hers.

"Where should we do it at?" Harry asked.

"Bedroom is as good as any other place." He said.

Louis's bedroom wasn't all that. It just had what he needed. It was perfect, really.

"Okay. Bedroom."

Louis smiled and pat Harry's bum, telling her that she needed to get up off of his lap. She did and held her hand out for Louis. Harry was nervous. She's watched videos, she's listened to Niall shamelessly tell her what she does to Zayn. She has googled what to do. But, she didn't know what to do. She didn't know what Louis liked and didn't like. She didn't know if she would be able to do this without passing out or getting sick from her nerves.

Louis sat down on his bed and pulled Harry onto his lap.

"Lets just kiss for a bit, yeah? Like we normally do before we get ourselves off." He said.

Harry nodded and placed her legs at either side of Louis's waist. She smiled a small smile and wrapped her arms around Louis's neck before she leaned down and pressed a kiss to Louis's lips. Louis's hands made their way to Harry's bum and gently gave it a squeeze.

They kissed lazily for a few minutes, just to get Harry to relax some before Louis made a move to make the kiss a bit messier, his hands squeezing Harry's ass as they kissed, massaging her booty.

Harry was the first to let out a moan as she felt Louis harden in his sweatpants. Since he wasn't wearing jeans, Louis's erection wasn't really trapped as much and it was able to stand almost like it would if he were naked.

Harry ground down on Louis's cock, moving her hips some and her legs so that Louis's cock was in between her outer vagina lips, through her shorts and panties.

Harry let out a moan as she felt Louis's cock put pressure on her clit through her clothes, and Louis's clothes.

"Oh my gosh." Harry moaned as she removed her lips from Louis's and placed her head on Louis's shoulder, kissing and sucking on Louis's neck as she ground down on Louis.

"I'm gonna cum like this, baby." Louis warned. "Want to suck me or keep this up? Either is great, princess." Louis asked.

Louis had been rutting his hips up against Harry's vagina for a bit now. He was close, very close to cumming. He could feel the hotness and wetness of Harry's pussy through the four layers of clothing, their pants and underwear.

"Can I, can I keep doing this?" Harry asked as she looked up at Louis. "Feels so good." She told Louis.

Louis hummed as he nodded and kissed Harry's lips before he pressed up against Harry's vagina one last time and came in his pants. Harry didn't stop her movements, not until Louis physically had to lift her off of himself. He was too sensitive for her to be doing that right now.

"I'm going to take care of you now." Louis told Harry as he pulled Harry's shorts and panties off, Harry taking her bra and shirt off.

"Look at your beautiful pussy, baby." He said as he leaned down to press a kiss to Harry's clit. "I've waited so long to finally be able to taste this." He mumbled as he brought one hand to Harry's breast and pushed her down onto the bed. Harry's head was hanging off, but she didn't care. Neither did Louis.

Louis squeezed Harry's breast before he brought his hand back down and used both hands to open Harry's vagina lips up. He pressed a kiss to Harry's vagina, causing his virgin girlfriend to moan.

"Louis." Harry whispered. "Please."

Louis chuckled and moved his lips up to Harry's clit, kissing it once before he moved his entire body away from Harry's vagina. Harry gasped as she looked down, confused at what Louis was doing. Louis rubbed Harry's left thigh as he pressed kisses onto the right one and squeezed Harry's right breast, slapping at her nipple.

Harry moaned loudly and bucked her hips up before arching her back off of the bed.

"Shit, Louis!" She exclaimed as Louis made love bites on her inner thigh. "Come on, Louis. Please!"

Louis chuckled and pressed a final kiss to Harry's thigh before he moved up to lay on top of Harry, still fully clothed. He pressed his lips to Harry's, kissing her deeply as she tried to grind on Louis's crotch. Harry was absolutely soaking wet and she needed to be touched.

"I'm going to go down on you. Don't you worry." Louis promised her before he moved his lips to Harry's neck, kissing at it and leaving more love bites. "But I will take my time at it." He stated.

Harry couldn't do anything but moan in response. She was completely open and needy for her boyfriend. She didn't want him to take his time, but she knew that this was going to be done his way.

Harry placed her hands on Louis's shoulders as he moved his lips down Harry's chest, leaving love bites as he went. Harry was going to have a ton of them on her by the time this was over.

Louis made a love bite next to Harry's nipple, and she orgasmed.

"Holy fuck." Louis mumbled as he looked at his girlfriend.

"Keep going." Harry told Louis as she pushed his head back down to her breast.

Louis chuckled and nodded, mumbling about how greedy and needy Harry was before taking Harry's nipple into his mouth and rolling the bud with his tongue, sucking on it as he played with the other one.

Harry let out a shaky moan as she carded her hands and fingers through Louis's hair, tugging at it before pressing Louis down into her breast even more than he already was.

Louis had to force himself off of Harry's nipple so he could make his way over to the other one, leaving love bites as he did so. Louis treated this nipple the same as he did the other one, which was now wet and shiny from his spit.

When Louis finished with both nipples, he made his way down Harry's stomach, leaving love bites, and bite marks, as he went down the middle of his girlfriend's stomach.

Harry was a moaning mess below him. She was clenching her legs around him and wiggling around from the pleasure. But, Louis was not finished with her yet.

She was obviously sensitive. Louis has watched Harry make herself cry from the amount of over sensitivity that she tended to give herself. And now, Louis was going to do that to her. He was going to make her cry from over sensitivity.

"Louis." Harry whispered as Louis began to make a love bite where Harry's pubic hair would be. "Louis, please."

Louis brought his hands to Harry's thighs, so close to Harry's vagina, and began to massage them as Harry whined and wiggled underneath him.

After a bit of teasing, Louis looked up at his girlfriend. "Are you sure you're ready?" He asked.

"My cunt is dripping wet, Louis." Harry told Louis. "I want you, please. Just, touch me!" She cried out.

Louis chucked and nodded before pressing another kiss to Harry's vagina. "Don't be too loud, babe." He told her as he slowly kissed up her pussy. "Neighbors have kids at home."

"I don't give a single flying fuck right now, Louis." Harry mumbled to her boyfriend.

Louis couldn't help but laugh as he looked up at Harry. Harry was obviously trying to act all big and bad, when in reality, she looked like a kitten.

"Baby just lean back and relax. I've got you." Louis said as he parted Harry's folds and pressed a kiss to her clit before he immediately wrapped his lips around it.

Harry gasped and her hands shot down to Louis's head, gripping his hair.

Louis sucked on Harry's clit before pressing his tongue against it, moving his tongue in a way that made Harry cry out in pleasure and grind on Louis's face.

Louis moved his tongue off of Harry's clit and moved his finger to it. He rubbed on her clit with his thumb as he licked into Harry's wet opening, loving the way she tasted.

Harry was feeling so much pleasure. Louis's rough thumb on her clit, his tongue in her pussy. She didn't think that she could possibly feel any more pleasure. Not until Louis gently pressed a finger inside of her.

Harry clenched around Louis's finger, close to her second orgasm of the day, as Louis thrust his finger in Harry along with his tongue. Harry cried out when Louis pressed his finger against Harry's g spot and she came, screaming and squirting on Louis's finger and face.

Louis continued to eat Harry out as her orgasm died down before he moved off of her pussy, slowly removing his finger.

He brought it to his mouth and sucked on it as Harry watched him.

"Crap." Harry whispered, letting her head fall back and off of the bed.

Louis chuckled and pulled her closer to him and away from the edge of the bed before pressing a kiss to her lips. Harry could taste herself on her boyfriend's tongue.

"I'm hard again." Louis mumbled against Harry's lips. "Tasting you, feeling you, hearing you, seeing you like this has made me hard again." He told her.

Harry began to sit up before Louis pushed her back down. "Can I cum on your pussy? Or your tits?" He asked.

Harry just nodded and laid down on the bed. She was too tired, too sensitive to do much now. So, Louis sat up and jerked himself off as he looked in Harry's eyes. He when he came, he came on Harry's pussy. Some of it going inside of her slightly gaping cunt just a little bit. Most of Louis's cum ended up on Harry's oversensitive clit, making her shiver. Louis rubbed his cum on Harry's clit and pussy, kissing her left nipple as she whined and weakly tried to push him away.

"Hurts, Lou." She mumbled as Louis pressed down on her clit, wincing a bit as well.

"I'm sorry, baby." Louis said, even though he clearly was enjoying this a bit too much to truly be sorry.

 

~'~

 

Louis smirked as he walked into the building with Harry at his side, her fingers wrapped tightly around Louis's fingers. The past weekend had been absolutely amazing. Harry never thought that Louis could be so good with his tongue.

She hasn't had the chance to suck Louis off yet. She really wanted to, and she really wants to. But, Louis said that he would much rather pleasure her then jerk himself off or let her jerk him off, which was what she did the night before when they were taking a shower.

They were supposed to be cleaning off, but Louis thought that that would be the perfect time to make Harry have another orgasm. Louis had fingered her and let the massage setting on the detachable shower head pleasure Harry as he kissed her stomach. She orgasmed hard then. And when she was finished, she jerked Louis off. It wasn't the best, but Louis did cum.

Harry had a lot of practice if she wanted to be anywhere near as good as Louis was with pleasuring someone.

"Someone looks happy." Liam commented as he met the couple at the elevator.  

Harry blushed and shrugged, pulling her purse closer to her side.

"And wow, those marks are so not work appropriate." He said as he noticed the large love bites on Harry's neck and jaw.

"Sorry, I couldn't cover them up." Harry apologized.

"Sorry, boss man. Didn't want to leave an inch of her pretty skin unmarked." Louis said, almost immediately after Harry spoke.

Liam just chuckled and nodded. "I'm the same with Veronica." He said. "I'm just so happy she is darker skinned and can cover it up. I love marking her up, I just don't like her having marks like that at work." Liam said.

Louis nodded and pressed a kiss to Harry's head. "I understand you there, boss man." He said. "Don't like guys thinking she's trashy or easy. Just want them to know that she is mine."

Harry most definitely did blush at Louis's words. And when the elevator opened, she pressed her lips to Louis's before moving to move his collar of his shirt and kissed the love bite she gave him. "I'll see you later." She whispered, kissing Louis's lips again.

Louis hummed and gave her sides a squeeze before letting her walk off. Louis could not keep them smile off of his face.

And neither could Harry. Until she saw Niall walk out of Zayn's office with her shirt half way buttoned up and her boobs hanging out as she tried to fix herself up.

"You are so gross." Harry mumbled as she placed her purse down at her desk.

"At least I cover my marks up." Niall said, going over to Harry so she could look at Harry's neck, no longer trying to get the buttons on her shirt to button up. So Harry had a set of Irish boobs pressed against her as Niall inspected her neck. "Damn." Niall whistled.

"Niall, sweetheart. Button your shirt and leave Harry alone." Zayn said as he sprayed a bit more air freshener at his door and placed the can on a bookshelf by the door.

"But look, Zayn!" Niall said as she moved to button her shirt, but still nod over to Harry's neck. "Harry got some!"

Zayn's eyes snapped over to Harry quickly. And before Harry could even deny that she had gotten some, she was being interrogated by her best friend, almost brother.

"You slept with him? Was he gentle? Fuck, he marked you up good. Does it hurt? Did he hurt you?" Zayn asked as he looked at Harry's neck, moving her head by her chin. "Did you want it? Did he force this on you? I swear, I'll fucking kill him if he did." Zayn told Harry as he moved her hair with his other hand, Niall close by so she could see the marks.

Niall moved her head a bit and peaked down Harry's shirt. "Is that a bite mark?" She asked as she pulled Harry's shirt back some so she could see, Zayn still asking questions.

"Wait, he bit you?" Zayn asked as he let go of Harry neck and moved to look down Harry's shirt.

"Okay, stop!" Harry exclaimed as she pushed the hands away from her and fixed her shirt.

"No, we did not have sex. Yes, I wanted what happened. Yes, I liked it, yes, he bit my boob. Yes I liked it. Now please, leave me alone." Harry said. "And no, don't kill him. I love him too much." Harry said as she turned to Zayn.

"Awe! Zayn!" Niall cried out. "Our Harry's in love!"

"Oh my!" Veronica's voice came in. "Liam was right!" She said as she came to look at Harry's neck.

"Louis's a biter too!" Niall said as she began to pull Harry's shirt back.

Harry slapped Niall's hands away and moved out of everyone's reach.

"Please stop." She told them, not really wanting to be too rude.

"Wow. I thought Liam was lying about her neck." Veronica said. "He must be really, really good."

"And Harry loves him!" Niall exclaimed, yelling when a paper ball hit her. That didn't stop her from crying tears of joy. "Our little girl is growing up and falling in love."

Harry and Veronica both rolled their eyes at Niall.

"I'm happy for you, Harry." Veronica said. "And I'll lend you some stuff to help cover all that up if you want." She said before looking over at shameless Niall. "Unless you're like Niall and want everyone and their mother to see and know."

"I like people knowing that I’m getting fucked good." Niall mumbled as Zayn kissed Niall's temple.

"Go get cleaned up, babe." Zayn told his girlfriend. "And let's let Harry work. I don't pay her to just do nothing." Zayn joked.

~`~

“Niall saw my boobs.” Was the first thing Harry said when she saw her boyfriend.

“She what?” Louis asked as he walked closer to her. “Why did she see your boobs?”

“They were inspecting my marks and Niall looked down my shirt.” Harry sighed, standing up so she could log out of her computer and go to Louis.

Louis hummed and nodded. “I don’t think I have fully inspected them.” Louis said as he wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist, pulling her close so he could kiss her lips.

“You so did, Louis. Last night.” She said, laughing before she pressed another kiss to Louis’s lips.

“I don’t remember.” He said, smirking.

Harry rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around Louis’s neck. “Are you wanting to look at them again?” She asked.

“Of course.” Louis said, pressing his lips onto Harry’s quickly as he moved his hands down and gave her bum a squeeze.

“Zayn and Niall are out of the office.” Harry whispered to Louis.

Louis hummed, smirking some as he looked down at his girlfriend. “What are you suggesting, my beautiful princess?”

Harry shrugged as she played with Louis’s hair. “I could suck you off in there? Then you can eat me out?”

Louis let out a moan as he squeezed Harry’s bum again. “Fuck, yeah.”

Harry giggled before pressing a final kiss to Louis’s lips and grabbed his hand before leading him over to Zayn’s office.

As soon as Harry shut the door to the office, Louis’s lips were on hers. Harry moaned loudly as she tugged at Louis’s hair. She had learned that he really did like that. And Harry had learned that she really did like that as well.

Louis broke the kiss for a bit so he could walk over to Zayn’s office chair. He sat down and smirked at how innocent Harry looked.

“Why don’t you take your clothes off for me?” Louis asked as he rubbed himself through his pants.

Harry smiled as she bent down to press a kiss to Louis’s lips before she slowly moved her hands down Louis’s chest. Harry backed up and slowly took her shirt off. She was trying to look sexy and, by the moans that Louis was making, she felt like she was doing a good job.

“Fuck, baby.” Louis whispered as he looked at Harry’s bra. It wasn’t much, but it was a black, lace bra. Harry had just recently gotten it. “Keep that on.” Louis said, patting Harry’s right boob.

Harry brought her hands down her stomach before she placed them on the button of her skirt. She unbuttoned her skirt and shimmied out of it.

“Matching panties?” Louis asked as he reached out and grabbed Harry’s waist, pulling her on top of him. Harry wrapped her arms around Louis’s neck and let her legs fall on the sides of the chair.

“Do I look pretty?” Harry asked as she looked down into Louis’s eyes.

“You look absolutely stunning, princess.” Louis whispered to Harry as he pushed Harry’s bum a bit.

Harry took that as a message to grind down on her boyfriend, so she did. Louis latched his mouth on Harry’s left boob and began to suck on it, sucking harshly as he did so.

Harry moaned as she tossed her head back. She ground down on Louis’s lap and played with his hair.

“Got me so hard already.” Louis whispered to Harry. “And you are so wet.” He whispered as he reached down and touched Harry through her panites.

Harry nodded and slowly got off of Louis’s lap, kneeling in front of her boyfriend. She looked up at him as he looked down at her. Louis gently rubbed Harry’s cheek with his index finger.

“You are so gorgeous.” He whispered to Harry.

Harry smiled up at Louis before she turned her attention to Louis’s crotch. She closed her eyes and tried to remember what she had seen in videos and what she was told. Harry carefully unzipped Louis’s pants, Louis lifting his hips so she could pull them off. Harry did the same with Louis’s boxers and sighed happily as they were kicked off, along with the pants and Louis’s shoes.

Harry took a deep breath as she looked at Louis’s member. He wasn’t small by any means.

“It’s okay, baby.” Louis whispered to Harry.

Harry nodded and brought her hand to Louis’s cock, gently touching it. She moved down and placed her lips on Louis’s thigh, kissing it gently as she did so. Harry sucked some small love bites onto Louis’s thigh before she made her way to Louis’s member.

“You’re doing great.” Louis whispered down to her as he rubbed her cheek.

Harry sighed and nodded. She really did need that encouragement. She was nervous and hearing that she was doing good made her feel better.

“Kiss my tip.” Louis told Harry.

Harry nodded and moved up so she was better in between Louis’s legs and placed a small, innocent kiss onto the tip of Louis’s cock. Louis let out a moan and brought his hands to Harry’s head, holding onto it.

Louis let out an even louder moan when Harry wrapped her lips around Louis’s cock and began to suck on it, pressing her tongue against the slit of the member like Niall told her to do.

“Rub me, baby.” Louis told Harry.

Harry brought her hands up to Louis’s cock and began to jerk him off, what she didn’t have in her mouth. Harry slowly pressed down on Louis’s cock, closing her eyes as she did so. It was different. It felt different. It was weird, tasted weird. She liked it, though.

Louis sighed and closed his eyes as he rubbed Harry’s head. Harry moaned a bit before she began to gag around Louis’s member, pulling herself off of Louis so she could take a breath, a string of her saliva mixed with Louis’s precum was the only thing attaching her to Louis’s cock.

“Sorry.” Harry whispered.

“It’s fine, baby.” Louis said as he pat Harry’s cheek. “Take your time.”

Harry nodded and took a few more deep breaths as she jerked Louis off.

Harry placed her lips on the side of Louis’s dick and left open mouthed kisses up to the tip. Then, she wrapped her lips around the head and pushed herself down as far as she could before she began to suck and run her tongue against Louis’s dick as best as she could, jerking off what wasn’t in her mouth.

Louis carefully grabbed some of Harry’s hair and pulled her up before pushing her back down on his dick. Harry let out a moan around Louis as he did so.

“So good, baby.” Louis praised.

Harry loved the praise, she needed it.

Pushing herself down even more, Harry gagged. She didn’t even try to pull herself back up, though. She was going to try her best to go as far as she could, even though she knew that she wouldn’t be able to go all the way down.

Harry felt Louis’s dick twitch in her mouth and heard Louis’s breathing begin to become really uneven before her mouth was pulled off of Louis.

“What?” She whispered before Louis pressed his lips to Harry’s kissing her hard.

Harry moved to sit on Louis’s lap, Louis’s hard cock pressed against her panty covered pussy as they kissed.

Harry began to grind on Louis’s member and moaned into Louis’s lips.

Louis pulled away from the virgin and looked her in the eyes.

“I’m going to eat you out and make you cum.” He told her. “Then I’m going to jerk off and cum on your pussy.” He said. “Before I eat you out again and make you squirt all over your boss’s desk.”

“Yes, please.”

Louis stood up, Harry’s legs wrapped around his waist, and pushed the few things on the desk away so he could place Harry on it. Harry was laying on her back with her feet on the desk, laying on the long side of the desk.

Louis peeled Harry’s panties off and tossed them off to the side somewhere. He didn’t know where they went and neither of them really cared.

Louis pushed Harry’s legs farther apart and immediately went down on her, wrapping his lips around Harry’s vagina and rubbing his tongue over it, loving the taste of his girlfriend. He held onto Harry’s thighs, keeping them from closing in on his head and leaving bruises on them.

“Louis!” Harry moaned as she felt Louis’s tongue inside of her. Louis brought one hand down to Harry’s stomach and pressed down on it before he moved his thumb to Harry’s clit, pressing down hard on it.

“Oh gosh!” Harry moaned as she tossed her arm over her mouth so she could bite down on it and keep quiet. She really did not know how people could do this and stay quiet. Louis was just too talented and skilled for Harry to be quiet.

Louis fucked his tongue in the girl’s mouth, letting his stubble rub against Harry’s, sensitive, inner thighs before slipping a finger inside of the twenty three year old.

Harry moaned against her arm and clenched around Louis’s finger as it fucked into her. A second finger was soon added, stretching around inside of Harry before Louis curled both fingers up and made little ‘come here’ motions against Harry’s g spot, still rubbing Harry’s clit quickly with his thumb, pressing down on it.

Harry gasped and sat up on her elbows and looked down at Louis, her eyes wide and full of lust as Louis added a third finger. He knew that Harry could take it. He’s seen her fuck herself with three of her own fingers. His were slightly bigger than Harry’s, though.

Louis thrusted his three fingers into his girlfriend as she clenched around them, orgasming not too long after with a loud moan. Louis smiled against Harry’s vagina as he thrusted his fingers in her, slowly so she could ride her orgasm out before he pulled away from her and slowly pulled his fingers out. He ran his fingers up her stomach and to her mouth.

Harry opened her mouth as Louis tapped on it with his fingers before he gently pushed them inside of her mouth. “Suck, baby.” He whispered.

Harry nodded and wrapped her lips around Louis’s fingers and began to suck her juices off of them as Louis jerked himself off.

Louis pulled away when he felt himself getting close to his own orgasm. He backed up some and moved his dick closer to Harry’s vagina, the tip of it on Harry’s clit.

Harry was a panting as she looked down at Louis. She trusted that Louis wouldn’t do anything that she wasn’t ready for.

Louis moaned as he moved to press a kiss to Harry’s lips. “Fuck, baby..”

Louis came on Harry’s clit, and on her vagina. Harry just moaned at the feel, feeling over sensitive already. Louis pressed the head of his member on Harry’s clit before he moved his softening dick some, smearing his cum on Harry’s vagina.

Harry let out another moan as she moved her hands to her breasts, squeezing them.

Louis pressed a kiss to Harry’s lips, smiling, before he moved his hand down to Harry’s vagina and began to smear his cum into Harry’s pussy.

Harry moaned, not thinking anything of this, and leaned back on the desk as Louis fucked her with his cum covered fingers until she orgasmed again, then squirted on Zayn’s desk.

“Fuck, baby.” Louis whispered as he looked down at the mess that was made. They were both lucky that the floors were not carpet because there was some of Harry’s juices on the floor.

Harry just laughed and nodded as she sat up, scooting off of the desk.

“Yeah. We need to clean up.” She said, moving to press a kiss to Louis’s lips.

Louis hummed and nodded before he looked around in search of something to clean his and Harry’s messes up with. They found some Kleenex and ended up using the entire box to clean the mess.

“Shit!” Harry exclaimed when she looked at the clock on the wall. “They will be back in a few minutes!”

“Fuck.” Louis mumbled as he moved to get his clothes, tossing Harry the clothes that he could find. “Where are your damn panties?” He asked.

“I don’t know!” Harry exclaimed. “We don’t have time to look either, Louis.” Harry said as she straightened her clothes as much as she could. She grabbed the can of air freshener and began to spray it, drowning the room with the smell.

Louis grabbed Harry’s shoes, then her hand before Harry placed the can of air freshener down where she found it and allowed Louis to drag her out of the room.

~`~

When Harry and Louis came back from their ‘late lunch’, Niall was yelling at Zayn in the middle of the floor. Niall’s voice could be heard all the way from the elevator.

“I’m telling you, Niall,” Zayn’s voice called out. “I do not know who’s those are! I’ve been with you all morning!”

“Well, they just didn’t magically appear there, did they?” Niall asked.

“Found them.” Louis mumbled to Harry when he saw what Niall was holding.

“Niall.” Harry said as she walked up to her, grabbing the panties. “These are mine.” She shyly said. She didn’t want Niall and Zayn to argue over her panties that she and Louis had left in Zayn’s office.

“You slept with Harry?!” Niall asked, hitting Zayn in the chest.

“No!” Zayn yelled, running his hand through his hair. “I did not sleep with Harry!”

“Um, Niall.” Harry whispered. “I was, um, don’t be mad Zayn, but um, Louis and I were in there…” Harry told Niall.

“See, now if you would have just let me play the recording, we wouldn’t have had to have this argument.” Zayn said as he pulled Niall in for a hug.

“Wait, recording?” Louis asked as he grabbed Harry’s panties and shoved them into his pocket.

“Yeah. There are cameras everywhere.” Zayn said. “The ones in mine and Liam’s offices aren’t hooked up to the main ones. Don’t want a porno or whatever being released.”

“I didn’t know there were cameras in there.” Harry whispered, her face covered in fear.

“I will make sure that it is deleted.” Niall promised. “After I watch it.” She said, smiling up at Zayn as he just rolled his eyes at her.

“Actually, I’d like a copy.” Louis said, holding onto Harry.

Harry gasped and slapped at Louis’s chest. “What?” Louis asked. “I like watching you cum and I love your face when you squirt.”

“You squirted in my office?” Zayn asked.

“Didn’t have to tell him.” Harry mumbled to her boyfriend, who just shrugged.

~`~

“Zayn, can I talk to you for a bit?” Harry asked. It was now morning, Niall had called Harry and told her that her ‘orgasm face’ is so ‘fucking hot’. Harry hated her friends.

“Sure, have a seat.” Zayn said as he turned away from his computer and looked at Harry. “What do you need?”

“Well,” Harry began as she placed a CD on Zayn’s desk. “Can you and some of the others listen to this? It’s Louis singing. He doesn’t know that I had recorded it..” Harry told Zayn as she pushed the CD closer to Zayn, who just sighed. “He doesn’t want to try and get a record deal, but I know that he can. I’m sure that there is someone who goes through here who is looking for a new singer.” She said.

She knew that there were producers and managers who used Zayn’s company who needed a new face for the world to see.

“Harry, I don’t think this is a good idea.” Zayn told her. “I don’t want to have to get your hopes up and then you be crushed.”

“Zayn, please.” Harry said. “You know Louis is a good singer. You’ve heard him sing.” She argued.

Sighing, Zayn nodded and took the CD. “Okay, but I’m not doing this because he is your boyfriend. I’m doing this because I think he can sing.”

“Thank you, Zayn!” Harry told Zayn as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around Zayn’s neck, having to lean over the desk to do so.

“No problem, Harry.” Zayn said. “Now, go back to work. And be careful.”

Harry nodded and placed a loud kiss to Zayn’s cheek before she skipped out of the room so she could do some more work.

~`~

“Hey, Lou.” Harry said as she looked over at Louis from her laptop.

“Hey, princess.” Louis greeted from the chair in front of him.

The two were over at Harry’s place, working on their laptops.

“I love you.”

There was a pause. Niall had just messaged her on Facebook and told her to tell Louis before it was too late. Now, there was a pause.

“Love you too, Harry.” Louis said after a bit of silence. Harry just smiled at that and went back to her computer.

~`~

“Okay, so, I’ve got the food cooking, the lube ready, everything is washed and clean.” Harry said as she looked around her kitchen, making sure that she had all of the things that was necessary for tonight.

“Are you sure you are ready, Harry?” Veronica asked as she sat on Harry’s counter.

Harry, Niall and Veronica were all at Harry’s place, getting things ready for the night.

“Yes, I’m sure. I love him. And he loves me.” Harry said, looking at her friend.

“Harry, you haven’t been with him that long.” Niall said.

“Three and a half months, Niall. And I knew him for three or so weeks before we became official.”

“That is just it, Harry.” Veronica said. “You haven’t even been with him for four months.”

“He loves me. And I love him.” Harry told the two, looking at both of them as Niall hopped up on the counter.

“Harry.” Niall said, sighing. “He, he won’t even say ‘I love you’.”

“He does too, Niall.” Harry said as she moved to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water.

“He says ‘love you too’ and ‘you too’ whenever you tell him that you love him.” Veronica said.

The two girls were just worried about Harry. Harry was rushing into this. Louis hasn’t even met Harry’s parents yet, nor has Harry met Louis’s parents.

“He loves me.” Harry said, defending Louis. “He just, he loves me.”

Niall sighed and nodded, looking over at Veronica.

“We just want you to be safe, Harry. We don’t want you getting hurt.” Veronica told Harry as she reached over to grab the bottle of water out of Harry’s hands and took a drink of it before handing it to Niall.

“I won’t get hurt.” Harry promised. “I trust and love Lou.”

Niall nodded and handed the water back to Harry.

“Don’t you think that you are moving too fast, though?” Veronica asked.

“No.” Harry said, resting her hand on her hip. “I do not.”

“It’s just, three and a half months? Only knowing each other for four or so months…”

“Veronica, Niall.” Harry said, stopping Veronica from talking. “Don’t tell me that I am moving too fast. You and Liam slept together before you even got together.” Harry said, pointing at Veronica with the bottle of water. “And you slept with Zayn less than a month of getting together.” She told Niall.

“It’s different when you aren’t a virgin and you are using protection, Harry.” Niall said. “I was hurt so badly by the guy I lost my virginity to. I just, neither of us want you to get hurt.” Niall told Harry as she scratched at her boob.

“I won’t. I trust him.” Harry said.

“Okay, well, let’s do something with your hair. And we need to make sure that you are completely clean down there. It will get very messy after sex for the first time.” Veronica told Harry as she clapped once and hopped off of the counter.

~`~

“Hey.” Harry greeted Louis as she pressed her lips to Louis’s.

Harry was in one of her favorite, laid back yet sexy [outfits](http://data1.whicdn.com/images/63719307/large.jpg). She made sure that her cleavage looked nice, as well as her legs.

She had made Niall and Veronica fix her up and get her ready for this night. She wanted it to go perfect.

“You look beautiful.” Louis said, looking down at Harry, his eyes going down to her breasts.

Harry still had some bruises that Louis had left on her. She actually had a lot of bruises from Louis’s mouth and fingers. She loved it. She loved the bruises. She loved Louis.

“Thank you.” Harry said, moving some so that Louis could come inside. “I made supper. I made [Chicken Parmesan](http://www.myrecipes.com/recipe/chicken-parmesan-3) with a side salad.” Harry said.

Harry already had the plates fixed and the drinks out. She had everything ready.

“Is this why you and the girls skipped out on work?” Louis asked as he shut Harry’s door and wrapped his arm around Harry’s waist, his hand on Harry’s hip, before pressing a kiss to Harry’s temple.

“Kind of.” Harry admitted. She and the girls had taken off of work so that they could get everything ready. Some of what had been done was awkward on Harry’s part.

Niall went in and made sure that she was shaved good everywhere and that she looked okay down there. Harry didn’t know why that mattered, Louis has already gone down on her many times before.

“Liam and Zayn were going crazy without those two there. I swear, it is like they have to have their girls there to keep them sane.” Louis joked.

“Were you like that then?” Harry asked as they made it to the kitchen

Louis shrugged. “I was okay. Didn’t really bother me much.” Louis said.

And, ouch. So, Louis didn’t miss Harry? Not at all?

“This looks good, Harry.” Louis said as he sat down at his normal spot.

Harry blushed a bit and nodded as she leaned down to press a kiss to Louis’s lips.

“Thank you.”

“What is the special occasion?” Louis asked as he looked at Harry, a small smirk forming on his lips.

“Oh, nothing really.” Harry said as she pulled her cardigan down some, letting more of her breasts show.

Louis hummed as he looked at Harry. She had some fading, and some recent, marks on her breasts. Louis could not get enough of how easy it was to bruise her. And how much Harry could get off from a bite or a love bite.

“Well, this all looks good.” Louis’s eyes have yet to leave Harry’s breasts.

~`~

Supper was good. Harry loved spending time with her boyfriend. She loved being with him and she loved seeing him smile.

Supper, the food itself, was amazing. Harry didn’t think that she could cook something this good. Especially with her nerves being like it was. She thought that she would end up getting sick halfway through, but she didn’t.

“So, is there any real reason why you made such a lovely, special, somewhat romantic dinner? And [Strawberry and Pineapple Truffles](http://www.thecherryshare.com/food/strawberry-and-pineapple-triffle-3122) for dessert?” Louis asked.

Harry blushed as she washed out the dishes that were used and put them in the dishwasher. “Just, we’ve been together for a bit. Thought that we should have a romantic date…” Harry said as she closed the dishwasher door.

Louis hummed and as he walked closer to Harry. He wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist from behind and pressed a kiss to Harry’s neck.

“You know what strawberries and pineapples do to a person with sex.” He whispered. “Pineapples help the taste. Strawberries helps with the with sperm.” He whispered as he pressed a kiss to Harry’s ear.

Harry bit her bottom lip as she nodded her head, moving her head to the side some as Louis began to kiss her neck.

“Yeah.” She whispered. “I’m, I’m ready, Louis.” Harry said as she placed her hands on Louis’s.

“You sure?” Louis asked.

Harry nodded and took a deep breath. “Yeah.”

Louis pressed a final kiss to Harry’s neck before he turned her so she could face him. He pressed a kiss to Harry’s lips and just hugged her.

Harry wrapped her arms around Louis’s neck and held onto him as they hugged. She didn’t know why they were just hugging. Harry was not complaining, though.

“I love you.” Harry whispered, earning a kiss to the neck in response.

“Can I record us?” Louis asked. “I know it’s weird…” He said.

“Yeah.” Harry whispered.

~`~

Much like when Louis first went down on Harry, Louis slowly undressed Harry, leaving marks down her body as he did so. Louis worshiped Harry’s breasts, biting, nipping, and sucking on them as he rubbed her stomach. Harry was on her back, her legs hanging off the side of the bed while Louis stood between her legs, bent over her naked body, pressing his hard dick onto her.

“I see lube.” He whispered against Harry’s left nipple. “But no condom.”

Harry rubbed Louis’s head some and nodded. “Yeah.” She said. “I don’t, I don’t like condoms. You can, um, pull out when you are going to cum?” She suggested.

Louis hummed and nodded. It was obvious that he was not fond of the idea of having to pull out, but he didn’t have a condom with him and Harry didn’t have one either. And Louis was not going to have Harry wait any longer. He didn't want to wait any longer. Harry was ready, finally ready for sex.

After Louis made a bunch of new bites on Harry’s body, he pressed a kiss to Harry’s clit and opened her outer vagina lips up, pressing kisses all inside of the girl’s vagina.

“Did you shave here?” He asked before he rubbed his lips against Harry’s vagina. She normally had a bit of hair on her vagina lips, but she didn’t have any there now.

“Niall and Veronica helped me.” Harry whispered as she looked down at Louis.

Louis just hummed and pressed a kiss on her again before he began to eat her out, slowly, as he opened her up. He has had three fingers inside of Harry the night before, but he didn’t want to hurt her. He didn’t want to have this to be too painful for Harry, or himself if Harry was too tight.

“Louis.” Harry whispered, moaning, down to Louis.

Louis hummed as he sucked on Harry’s clit and fingered her open, moving his, now, three fingers inside of her slowly, stretching them out so he could stretch Harry.

Harry whimpered and clenched hard around the fingers before louis slowly pulled out, moving away from Harry altogether.

Harry gasped and looked down at Louis, panting as she clenched around nothing, wanting something.

Louis moved from where he was and grabbed his phone. He had it facing the two as he ate Harry out and marked her up.

Louis rubbed Harry’s stomach as he brought the phone up so he could record Harry’s face.

“Say ‘Hi’.” He told Harry.

Harry laughed and shook her head. “Hello, please get inside of me now.” She said as she opened her legs up even more.

“Hang on.” Louis laughed. “I recorded your pretty little pussy before I fingered you, gonna record your pretty little pussy while I finger you. And I’m gonna record your pretty little pussy after I finger you.” He said. “Then, I’ll record your pretty little pussy taking a dick for the very first time.” Louis said. Harry nodded and leaned up for a kiss before Louis moved down and brought the camera down to her vagina before he began to finger Harry again, immediately shoving his three fingers inside of her.

“Louis.” Harry moaned as Louis fucked her hard with his fingers. “I’m gonna cum.” She warned.

Louis just continued, fucking Harry’s pussy even harder with his fingers before Harry moaned loudly and came hard onto Louis’s fingers.

Harry panted as she laid back on the bed and rubbed her breast.

Louis pressed a kiss to Harry’s pussy before he pulled his fingers away and moved so that his dick was lined up with Harry entrance before he slowly pushed inside of her.

Harry closed her eyes as she took a deep breath, rubbing her breasts as she tried to adjust to Louis’s size.

“Shit. You’re bleeding already.” Louis said as he noticed some blood seep through where his dick and Harry’s vagina met.

Harry just nodded and took deep breaths.

“You okay?” Louis asked. Harry was so tight around him, it was so painfully pleasurable.

“Yeah.” Harry whispered.

When Louis was balls deep inside of Harry, he brought the camera up to her face. Harry had some tears streaming down her cheeks. She was hurting, it hurt, but she trusted Louis. She loved Louis.

Louis leaned forward and pressed kisses on Harry’s cheeks before he stood up straighter, still inside of Harry, and place the phone back where it was so he could kiss Harry’s cheeks and try to get her to be a bit more comfortable with this new, painful feeling.

“You can move now.” Harry whispered to Louis before she pulled Louis down for a kiss.

Louis nodded and sat up, reaching over to get the phone before he placed a hand on Harry’s stomach and smiled.

“I can feel myself right here.” He said, patting Harry’s stomach.

Harry just nodded, whispering that she loved Louis and took a deep breath as Louis pulled out of her and thrusted back in, slowly. He had one hand on Harry’s stomach, thumb on Harry’s clit, while the other hand held onto the phone so Louis could get a good angle of his girlfriend and his girlfriend’s pussy.

Louis rubbed Harry’s clit with his thumb, pressing down on it so she could have some pleasure, as he fucked her, his thrusts getting rougher and faster until he came, pulling out a bit too late.

“Fuck.” Louis mumbled.

Harry just nodded as she laid back on the bed, her legs hanging off of it as Louis recorded his cum leaking from Harry’s red, no longer virgin, pussy.

Louis rubbed Harry’s clit some more, causing Harry to shake and push Louis off. “Hurts.” She mumbled to Louis.

Louis nodded and pat Harry’s pussy, hitting her clit, before he recorded Harry’s face a bit and turned his camera off, saving the forty minute long video to his phone before he moved to kiss Harry’s lips as he placed his phone on the bed beside Harry.

“You came in me.” Harry whispered as she moved back some, wincing at the feel. She was sore, and she hurt. Inside and out. But, she and Louis made love. Louis now had the two most important things that Harry could ever own; her heart and her virginity.

“Yeah, not too much, though.” Louis said as he helped Harry back onto the bed. “I’m going to go get us a rag and clean us off.” He told Harry. Harry nodded and rubbed her stomach, where she could feel Louis’s dick when he was inside of her.

Louis cleaned himself and Harry off before he went to get his clothes on. “I gotta go.” He said. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Louis told Harry as he moved to press a kiss to Harry’s lips.

“Okay, I love you.” Harry said as she watched Louis fix himself up.

She was kind of hurt that Louis was not staying and cuddling. They always cuddled after they did something, whether it was watching each other get off or get each other off. She didn’t know why Louis had to go now, but she trusted him and she loved him.

“You too.” Louis said, smiling over to Harry.

~`~

“So, how was it?” Niall asked when she saw Harry in her normal seat, at her normal desk the next morning.

“It was good. Special.” Harry told Niall, smiling at Niall.

Niall smiled back and nodded. “I’m glad. My first time hurt like a bitch.”

“I still hurt.” Harry admitted. “But, it was special, I loved it.”

Niall nodded and sighed as she looked at Harry. “You really need to start covering your marks up, though.” She commented. “Zayn has been told that his secretary ‘looks like an easy whore by the marks on her neck’.”

Harry frowned and brought one hand up to her neck. “I like them.” She mumbled.

“I know you do, Harry. I love the marks that Zayn gives me, but I cover them up at work because it isn’t professional.” Niall told Harry.

“I’m not easy.” She whispered. “I just like making Louis happy, I like loving Louis.” She said. “And last night, Louis and I made love. I want everyone to know that I am in love.”

Niall nodded and placed her hand on Harry’s, the one that wasn’t on her neck. “I know you do, Harry. Just, wear a bit of make up? Veronica and I can show you how to put it on to where you cover those marks up… If you’d like?”

Harry nodded and sighed. “Okay, tomorrow sound good?” She asked.

Niall shook her head. “Zayn has some out of town meeting or something.” She said. “He and Liam both. Veronica and I are going. Please, if you have sex in his office, don’t be too loud.” Niall told Harry, smiling some at her.

“You know something that you aren’t telling me.” Harry commented. Niall just shrugged her shoulders and smiled at Harry.

“We all have our secrets.” She said. “Some are just found out a bit too late. And some hurt the people who trust us the most.”

~`~

Sex with Louis became a lot better after the first few times. Harry and Louis had sex regularly, daily even.

And Harry had been working a lot, a lot behind Louis’s back so she could try and get some managers and such to listen to Louis’s demo. Zayn has already listened to it, but he wasn’t able to get anyone else to listen to it. So, Harry had to beg, show her tits some and beg. She knew that, despite saying that he didn’t want it, Louis wanted a record deal of his own and she was willing to put her job on the line for Louis to at least be considered.

She was so happy when the demo was finally listened to.

But, her happiness didn’t last. Not at all.

Harry had ended up getting sick. Really bad. It was so bad that she would sneak out of bed when Louis and her stayed together for the night, and throw up. She did everything that she could to keep her new illness a secret from Louis.

Harry hated doctors and hospitals of every sort and kind, and she didn’t want to go to one at all.

It wasn’t until Niall and Veronica stayed over for the weekend, nearly two weeks after Harry had started getting sick, when Louis went down to see his family that her illness was noticed.

She didn’t throw up, though. Harry was making lunch for herself and her friends when she began to feel light headed. She didn’t think much of it.

A loud ‘thump’ and ‘crash’ was heard throughout Harry’s place. Niall and Veronica both shot up and ran off to the kitchen to find Harry, thinking that she had tripped over something or something like that again.

They did not expect to see their friend laying on the floor, the glass bowl, shattered on the floor with the apples that was in it all over the floor.

“Harry!” Niall yelled as she tiptoed through the glass and went to Harry’s side. “Harry.” Niall whispered as she held Harry’s face in her hands, Veronica was already on the phone with some paramedics.

Harry was sent to the hospital, a text sent to Louis about what had happened, before she opened her eyes, seeing her two best friends pacing around the room, worried about Harry.

“Lou?” Harry whispered, wondering if her boyfriend was there.

“He’s on his way, Harry.” A male voice sounded from beside her.

Harry turned her head and saw both Zayn and Liam beside the window.

“I’m so glad you are awake.” Veronica whispered as she peppered Harry’s cheeks with kisses, Niall gripping Harry’s hand like it was her own, personal lifeline.

“What happened?” Harry asked, looking over at the two females.

“You passed out while making lunch.” Niall said. “And landed in glass.”

“Are you okay?” It was Liam speaking this time.

Harry nodded and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. “Your breath stinks.” She whispered. “Making me sick.”

Liam frowned, furrowing his eyebrows before he put his hand up to his mouth and blew in it, smelling his own breath. It didn’t smell that bad.

Niall pressed a kiss to Harry’s forehead before she moved to call the doctor in. The doctor had already done some tests on Harry while Harry was out, she was out for nearly an hour at the hospital and she was hooked up to so many different machines.

Liam pushed a piece of gum in his mouth as a doctor walked into the room.

“Ms. Styles.” He greeted. “I am Doctor Andrews, I will be your doctor while you are here, unless you decide to go somewhere else, or unless you are already going somewhere else during this time.”

Harry furrowed her eyebrows and looked at the doctor. “What are you talking about?” She asked.

Doctor Andrews frowned and pulled his little rolling chair closer to Harry. “You don’t know?” He asked.

Harry slowly shook her head before she looked at Niall and Veronica.

“May I have some alone time with Ms. Styles? Her boyfriend staying?” Doctor Andrews asked.

“He’s on his way here. He should be here in about four hours or so..” Veronica said as Liam made his way over to her, wrapping his arm around her waist. “Do you want one of us to stay, Harry?” She asked.

Harry shook her head and smiled a small smile at the two couples.

~`~

“Ms. Styles, I would wait until your boyfriend is here, but I have a Cesarean in about an hour and a half, and I’m not sure how long it will take.” The older man said as a nurse pushed an ultrasound machine in the room.

Harry only knew what it was because she had an ultrasound done before.

“What is going on?” Harry asked.

“Can I ask you some personal questions?” The doctor asked.

Harry nodded and sat up some. “Yeah.” She said.

“Do you have any history of fainting?”

Harry shook her head.

“Do you have any family members who have fainted before? Or gotten dizzy?”

Again, Harry shook her head.

“Are you sexually active?”

Harry blushed and nodded.

“Have you used protection?”

“No,” Harry said. “But, he always pulls out.” She said.

“Well, Ms. Styles.” The doctor said. “Sometimes, even when someone pulls out, a girl can get pregnant.” Doctor Andrews said. “Precum has sperm in it, many people have gotten pregnant from precum before.”

“Are you saying that I’m pregnant?” Harry asked.

Doctor Andrews nodded and placed his clipboard down beside Harry. “Yes, I am.” He said. “We did some blood tests when you first came in, and I was called in for this because I am an OB/GYN, and your tests came back showing that you are, in fact, pregnant.”

Harry nodded and rubbed her hands on the bed, she was sweaty all of a sudden.

“Is it okay for me to perform an ultrasound to see if we can determine how far along you are?” The doctor asked.

Harry nodded and looked over at the machine as her bed was lowered.

“Can you please lift your gown up to right below your breast? And pull the cover up to right where your stomach and pubic bone meet?” He asked as he closed his eyes and turned around so Harry could have some privacy.

Harry did as she was told before she cleared her throat, blushing.

She still had many love bites on her stomach from Louis.

Louis seemed to love biting on her stomach.

Doctor Andrews turned around and blushed himself as he saw the marks, clearing his throat.

“This will be cold.” He warned before he sat back down in his chair and squeezed some gel on Harry’s stomach.

Harry winced some at the chill, but looked at the screen of the ultrasound.

“The rough sex does need to stop.” Doctor Andrews said as he reached over and grabbed the wand for the machine, flipping it to where the screen would come on. “It isn’t good for the child, especially when you get further along in your pregnancy.

Harry nodded and took a deep breath when the wand was pressed onto her stomach.

Doctor Andrews moved the wand around for a bit before he hummed.

“There.” He said, pointing at two little black spots. “Those are your two [babies](http://www.twin-pregnancy-and-beyond.com/images/twins-ultrasound-10-weeks-21268561.jpg). Fraternal by the looks of it. About seven weeks.”

“Babies?” Harry asked. “I’m having twins?”

The doctor nodded and pressed a few buttons on the wand and the screen of the machine. “Yes. Do you have any twins in your family?” He asked.

Harry shook her head as she rubbed a bit of her stomach.

“In your boyfriend’s family?”

Harry nodded. “Yeah. His mother has two sets of twins.”

Doctor Andrews smiled. “Well, I would say that this was from his side, but you had two eggs at the same time.” He said. “But, congratulations on your pregnancy.”

Harry nodded as she stared at the screen.

“I’ll fill you out a perscription for morning sickness, and for vitamins.”

Harry shook her head. “No, I don’t want to take any medicines.” She said. “I don’t trust medicines.”

Doctor Andrews slowly nodded as he placed his clipboard back down on the bed. “Alright. Clean your stomach off, then?” He said. “You can leave after you redress and schedule another appointment, if you want to use the hospital.”

Harry nodded and quietly thanked the doctor as she cleaned her stomach and pushed her gown down.

“Here are your ultrasound pictures, I made ten copies, you had a bit of friends out there, so I figured that I should make a lot.” He chuckled.

“Thank you.” Harry said as she held the pictures close to her heart.

The doctor left, taking the ultrasound machine with him so a nurse could put it up so Harry could change in peace.

~`~

Harry walked over to Niall, Veronica, Liam, and Zayn. Zayn was pacing around in the waiting area, chewing on his fingernails. Harry has noticed that that was a habit of Zayn’s.

“Hey.” Harry said. She had scheduled herself another appointment at her three month mark. She had the ultrasound pictures and papers that she needed in her hands, in a manila envelope.

“Are you okay?” Zayn asked as he rushed over to Harry, grabbing her shoulders. “You aren’t dying, are you?” He asked.

Harry shook her head and bit her bottom lip. “No, I’m not.” She said.

“Well?” Niall asked.

Harry just smiled. “I’ll tell you later. Can someone take me home?” She asked. “And tell Louis that I’m going home?”

Liam nodded and covered his mouth before speaking. “Yeah, we can take you home.”

Harry smiled gratefully and nodded.

~`~

Harry kept it all a secret for weeks. She decided that she would tell Louis at a fancy restaurant, having their meals be baby themed. She told Louis that it was to celebrate his internship ending, his last day was the day of the dinner date. She was so excited to tell Louis. Harry has gotten a bit bigger, she had a [belly](http://www.dadsguidetotwins.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/06/10-weeks-pregnant-with-twins-belly.png) and she loved it. Louis has noticed. He hasn’t said much, just that Harry might not need to skip some of her exercises that she has been doing.

Harry didn’t take that too personally. She was pregnant with twins and Louis didn’t even know yet.

Harry had gotten dressed in a very expensive [outfit](http://ak2.polyvoreimg.com/cgi/img-set/cid/117516056/id/cOtC6_S14xG-7gqpzSGTQA/size/y.jpg) that Niall and Veronica had bought for her, her growing belly showing fairly nicely, and Veronica did her make up while Niall did her [hair](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/04/de/5a/04de5aacc5908e8a3d314d110625a495.jpg). Harry looked absolutely beautiful.

Harry arrived to the restaurant twenty minutes early. Thankfully, the table that was reserved for Harry and Louis was already ready for them. Harry smiled as she sat down at the seat, Louis’s copy of the ultrasound in hand.

~`~

Harry sighed as she looked down at her phone again. Louis was supposed to have met her here thirty minutes ago. Harry had texted him fifteen minutes ago. She has yet to get a response.

She didn’t know what was going on. She was so excited to tell Louis, he was going to be the first person she told. But, he was late. And he hasn’t replied to Harry’s texts, so she called him.

It rang, and rang, and rang before going to voicemail.

Harry smiled over at the waiter as he brought her some water. “He’ll be here soon.” Harry told the young man, he was probably a year or so younger than Harry herself.

The waiter, John, nodded at her before walking away.

Two more hours went by and Harry tossed her napkin onto the table. She looked around and huffed as John walked towards her.

“Here.” He said, placing a piece of cheesecake in front of Harry. “It’s on the house.” He told her. And Harry cried. She cried so hard that others turned their heads to look at her.

Zayn had said, over an hour and a half ago, that Louis had left the office four hours prior, talking to someone who Zayn figured was Harry.

Harry didn’t know who Louis was talking to because it sure as hell was not her.

Harry ate her cake as she cried before she placed her credit card in the little slip and handed it back to John, who just pat her shoulder and apologized to her before taking the card to the back and using his own card to pay for her reservation and the bread that she had eaten.

~`~

This sucked. It really did. Harry hailed down a cab, at nearly ten at night, and sulked as she sat down. She gave the cab Louis’s address. She was going to talk to that guy. Twenty five, almost twenty six, and he was standing his girlfriend up.

Harry hoped that Louis wasn’t hurt, she really did. She did fear that something might have happened to Louis, but she just didn’t know if something did.

She didn’t think that Louis would have stood her up like that. She didn’t think that Louis would have hurt her, not intentionally. They had been dating for six months. Half a year. Surely, Louis would not stand Harry up like that?

When the cab stopped in front of the place that Louis was renting, Harry looked out the window and noticed that Louis’s car wasn’t there.

Harry huffed again and rubbed her stomach before giving her address to the driver, apologizing to him.

Tonight most definitely did not turn out as planned. Not at all.

~`~  
  


“He didn’t even show up?” Niall asked, cuddled into Zayn’s side. Zayn looked pissed. So pissed that it actually scared Harry.

“He left hours before he was even supposed to really get off.” Liam said as he rubbed Veronica’s side.

Harry shrugged and nodded. “He didn’t show up.” She whispered. She had changed into her pajamas as soon as she got home.

“I’m going to kill him.” Zayn said, Niall just pat his chest.

“Did you see if he posted anything on Facebook? Or Twitter? Or Instagram?” Veronica asked.

Harry shook her head. “I don’t get on those all that much.” She said. “I guess I could look..” She said as she placed her bowl of ice cream down on the coffee table and went to go and get her laptop, Niall already getting her phone out of Zayn’s sweatpants.

“Who is Eleanor?” Niall asked as Harry walked into the room with her laptop in hand.

“Lou’s ex, I think.” She said. “Why?” She asked as she turned her laptop on.

“He’s with her.” Niall said.

Zayn reached over and grabbed Niall’s phone so he could look at the picture. “He’s with her.” Zayn said, repeating Niall.

“Thank you, echo.” Niall said.

“Why would he be with her? They broke up a year ago?” Harry said. She didn’t know why her boyfriend would be with his ex girlfriend, ditching her for someone who dumped him a year ago.

“Do you think that Louis was talking to her when we finished the meeting?” Liam asked as Veronica handed him her phone, showing him the picture of Louis and Eleanor.

“I’ll kill him.” Zayn said.

Harry frowned as she logged into her twitter and went to Louis’s profile. She then went to Louis’s followers and went to Eleanor’s profile.

Niall and Veronica were both on Eleanor’s Facebook page.

“So glad to have my boyfriend back home.” Harry said, reading what was on the computer. “He got himself a record deal.” There was a picture attached to the tweet of Louis and Eleanor kissing. She knew that the picture was recent. She gave Louis the love bites on his neck not too long ago.

Harry looked up at her friends, a new set of tears forming in her eyes. Zayn looked pissed, even more so than he was when he arrived. Liam even looked mad. Veronica and Niall just looked sad for Harry.

“He didn’t even break up with me first.” She whispered. “He just, he cheated on me?”

“I think he’s been cheating on you for a while.” Niall slowly said. “I think he was the guy we saw at the club a few months ago. The girl he was with did look like Eleanor.”

“You saw my boyfriend with some other girl and you didn’t tell me?” Harry asked, her mouth opened wide.

“We didn’t think it was him.” Veronica said.

“He’s always on the phone with you at work, texting you and stuff. So, we really didn’t think that it was him.” Liam said as he wrapped his arms around Veronica’s waist.

“I don’t text Louis when we are at work.” Harry whispered.

"Really?" Liam said, furrowing his eyebrows. "He said that it's you...?"

Harry shook her head and moved her hand to her stomach, rubbing it. She made a mistake, obviously. She continued to scroll down Eleanor's page and saw more pictures of her and Louis.

"He was with her when I found out." Harry whispered, mainly to herself.

"Found out what?" Zayn asked, moving Niall so he could go and sit beside Harry and look at her computer.

"I'm pregnant, Zayn." Harry quietly said as she turned to look at the older man. "I'm having Louis's babies. And he, he's been cheating on me?"

Zayn clenched his jaw, not even relaxing when Niall wrapped her hand around his arm.

"Don't do anything stupid, Zayn." Niall whispered.  

"I agreed to make tape with him, Niall. Of him taking my virginity!" She exclaimed before shoving the laptop off of her lap. She didn't care if it was broken. She didn't care. "I, I gave myself to him! Loved him!" She yelled.

"And I fucking helped him get a record deal because of you." Zayn said.

"I got him that record deal!" She yelled, standing up. "If it wasn't for me, he'd be without a job!" She yelled, picking up a pillow and throwing it as she cried.

"Babe." Veronica said as she stood up and wrapped her arms around Harry's shoulders, pulling her in for a hug. "Don't stress, he'll get what's coming to him." She whispered.

Harry nodded and cried into Veronica's shoulder.

"He didn't even break up with me." She whispered. "He, he, he broke me." She said as she held onto Veronica tightly.

Niall got up and went to hug Harry from behind.

None of them knew what to do for their best friend.

The fact that she was so broken again hurt. It hurt them all. Niall and Liam didn't see Harry like Zayn and Veronica did when Harry was bigger. Harry hated herself then. And Harry was so sad again.

"Is it because I'm not good?" Harry asked into Veronica's shoulder. "Am I, am I not good enough? Not worth it?" She asked.

"You are perfect, Harry." Veronica promised.

"Louis's just an idiot." Niall said from behind Harry. "He threw a diamond away and for a rock."

"You got that off of Twitter." Harry whispered.

"But it's true." Liam said from where he was sitting. "Louis went for someone who is no where near as perfect as you are."

Harry just smiled a small smile and wiped her eyes, moving her hands to her stomach when she cleared her cheeks of tears.

"I'm having twins." She said. "Was going to tell you tonight, but..." She said, shrugging.

Niall smiled widely and kissed her cheek. "You are going to be a great mother!" She said.

"I knew you looked different!" Veronica said as she placed her hands on Harry's stomach as well.

"Girls." Liam mumbled, trying to ease the tension with Zayn.

"I'm going to kill him." Zayn said, looking at the three girls.

Harry did seem a bit happier now that she wasn't talking about Louis, just her babies. They were hers.

 

~'~

 

Harry ended up moving out of her place when Louis began to first record his album. Harry saw Louis and Eleanor a lot when she was at work, but she didn't work near where Louis would be. And Zayn never went near him. Liam was always there.

Harry moved in next to Zayn and Niall's house, which was next to Liam and Veronica's house. They all lived close together. It was hard for Harry, though. She didn't get paid nearly as much as the others. But, Zayn and Liam bought the house for her, she just had to pay the bills. They said that the house was a baby shower gift.

Harry wouldn't deny that.

The baby shower itself was fun. Harry's entire family came up and stayed in her new house. There were so many rooms in that house.

Danny and Oliver had gotten lost a few times.

Harry did once as well.

Harry didn't tell anyone what the genders of the babies were. And she attended every single doctor's visits alone. She would text Louis about them, she texted him several times about the babies. She even called.

She never got a response from Louis.

Except for when she was going into labor. She called Louis, leaving him a voice mail and said that she was in labor.

She got a text back from Louis.

'Don't call me again, don't text me again or I will file a restraining order against you. I don't care about your problem. They are not my children. Go fuck yourself, you easy whore.'

Harry didn't try to contact Louis again. She didn't tell anyone of the message that she had gotten.

She kept that to herself.

Harry gave birth at thirty eight weeks pregnant to a little boy and a little girl. Louise Anne Styles and William Jay Styles.

She loves those two babies with all of her heart.

They are the main reasons for her getting up every single day.

 

~'~

 

_Three years and some odd number of days later._

 

Harry was late. This was a very important day for the company. She had been told to stay home with the kids, but she couldn't just not be there for such a big day.

A celebrity, one of the people who had begun with Liam, was going to be there and film a short documentary or something.

Harry wasn't given all the details, just that it was a singer and for her to stay home.

But, she wasn't going to stay home. Not today. She was running as fast as she could with two three year olds holding to her hand.

"Mommy." Louise whined as she tried her best to keep up with Harry.

"Almost there, baby." Harry told her.

"I forgotted my book in va car." Louise said.

Harry sighed and stopped. She looked down at her daughter, who was close to crying, and nodded. "Let's go get your book." She said.

Harry walked back with the two children and got Louise's book for her out of the car. She handed it to the three year old before picking her up, along with her brother, holding them both on her hips.

Harry has learned the arts of having twins. These two were so different, yet so alike. And they both looked so much like their father. Especially Louise. She was literally the female Louis Tomlinson.

"Go see unle Eam!" William shouted.

Harry tried to teach her kids how to speak correctly, but they were only three. They wouldn't know every word in the dictionary just yet.

"Off to see uncle Liam!" Harry said as she ran, in flats this time and not heels, up to the building.

She smiled when she saw Liam and Veronica. They were over by some camera men, talking about who knows what.

"Hey." Harry said. "Sorry we are late." She told Veronica, who looked like she was going to be sick. Odd. "Are you okay?"

Veronica just smiled, an obviously fake smile, and nodded as she grabbed both twins, who were reaching for her.

"Just fine. Why are you here?" She asked.

Harry shrugged. "Its a big day for you two." She said as both twins pressed a kiss to Veronica's cheek. "We wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Harry." Veronica whispered. "Really, go home." She said.

Harry furrowed her eyebrows as the two kids talked about their new books that Harry had gotten them. They were being somewhat ignored but they didn't care.

"Why? I've never missed an event. Neither has the kids. Not since they were born." Harry said.

"Harry! Louise! William!" Liam said, his voice strained. "Why aren't you at home? Its your day off."

"We wouldn't miss this, Liam." Harry said as she crossed her arms across her chest. "What is going on? Why are you trying to get us to leave?" She asked.

"Harry! What the hell?" Zayn's voice rang throughout the lobby. "You were supposed to stay home!"

Harry looked back at Zayn, seeing Niall run up behind him. Niall was still in her night clothes and Zayn was in some basketball shorts and a plain t shirt. Harry knew that something was up. Those two would never be in this building dressed like that.

"Why are you guys trying to keep us out of here?!" Harry asked, yelling slightly.

"No mad, mom." William told Harry as he looked at her.

Harry took a deep breath and looked over at William before she held her arms out for the two to come into them. They did, transferring from Veronica's arms to their mother's arms easily.

"Harry." Niall began before she was interrupted.

"Zayn! Niall!" Louis. "Haven't seen you two in years."

Why was Louis there? Why was Louis here?

"I didn't want to go to jail for murder." Zayn replied. Niall just moved her hand down to Zayn's and laced her fingers with Zayn's.

Harry slowly turned around. Louis. He looked different. Better, really. He had that lovely beard going. His eyes were shining. He looked happy as he laughed, thinking that Zayn was joking.

"Hey, Harry. Who are these two?" He asked as he moved to pinch William's cheeks.

Harry stepped back and shook her head as Eleanor walked up, her hand immediately finding Louis's.

"Do not touch my children." She said.

Louis just laughed. "Why? Their father possessive?" He asked, removing his hand from Eleanor's and wrapping his arm around Eleanor's waist.

"Their father is dead to me. And so many times I wish I could just kill him." Zayn said as Veronica took the twins from Harry. They didn't need to hear Zayn's nasty words.

"Isn't that a bit harsh?" Louis asked.

Zayn stepped up a bit, moving away from Niall. "No." Zayn said. "Harsh is tricking an innocent girl into thinking you love her and then leave her without a second thought. Without even telling her. Harsh is cheating on a girl who has literally given you everything. Harsh is standing someone up who has loved you more than anyone in the world. Harsh is tricking someone into believing that you love them. Harsh is talking someone into making multiple sex tapes with you. Harsh is never responding when you find out that you are going to be a father. Harsh is nothing I want to do to you." Zayn said, his face now dangerously close to Louis's face.

"What?" Louis asked. "Harry and I were just having fun." Louis said. "What we were didn't really mean anything. Yeah, I liked her, but I didn't love her or anything. She knew that I didn't." He shrugged.

"You told me you did!" Harry yelled, not knowing that they were being filmed. "You told me that you loved me, Louis! I gave you everything!"

"You didn't give me anything." Louis said.

"I did." Harry argued. "I gave you everything! Everything I had!" She yelled.

"Harry, calm down." Louis said, rolling his eyes.

"Come on, Louis." Eleanor said as she pulled Louis a bit. "We need to get ready for everything."

"No, no you don't, Louis." Harry whispered. "I gave you everything."

"Harry, I don't have time for your shit." Louis said.

"I swear, Louis." Zayn said, gritting his teeth.

"Just leave, Zayn." Harry said. "He's not worth our breath."

"He's not worth it, Zayn." Niall whispered as she pushed her boyfriend back some.

"I gave you everything you have now." Harry whispered. "My heart, my love, my trust, my virginity." She began.

"I didn't ask for any of that, Harry." Louis said as he rubbed Eleanor's side. "I didn't ask for you to open your legs up. I didn't ask for you to trust me. Or love me." He said.

"Without me, you wouldn't be here." Harry said.

"How is that!?" Louis asked. "Did you sleep with one of the guys? My manager? Is he the father of those bastard kids?!"

Liam snapped from where he had walked off to.

In no time, Liam was in Louis's face, his hands gripping the collar of Louis's shirt.

"Unlike you, Harry didn't sleep around." He growled. "She was faithful, begged us to listen to your shit demo. Without her, I wouldn't have helped bring you up." He said. "And just as easily as I helped bring you to fame, I will tear you down."

Liam was never scary. Never. Harry has never been afraid of Liam. Not until now. Liam's face was angry red.

And he had caught the attention of everyone in the room.

Louis slowly nodded as he brought his hands to Liam's.

"I'm glad you had fun while you left me broken, Lou." Harry whispered as she gently grabbed Liam's arm and pulled him away from Louis. "And congratulations on your engagement. I'd want to be with someone who only wanted me when I hit it big as well. Who cares about the one who helped me make it." She said before pulling Liam completely away from Louis.

"What about my kids, then?" Louis asked.

"Ask Eleanor." Harry said. "Because other than from her, you don't have any children."

~`~

“Louis Tomlinson is in a very large scandal at the moment.” One of the gossip reporters said. “He was filming a little documentary at MalikPayne Records when he had gotten into an altercation with both owners and his reported ex girlfriend, Harry Styles.”

“Multiple cellphone videos have been posted on multiple social media sites, showing Louis, Mr. Malik, Ms. Styles, and Mr. Payne all yelling at one another. And some shocking things were found out. Louis has two children, according to the video. And he left his girlfriend, who helped him get where he was, for an ex.” Another reporter said.

“John, that is wrong.” Amber, the first woman said. “He left her, after what she did for him.”

“I agree, Amber.” John said. “Calling those beautiful children what he did, then expecting to be in their lives?” John shook his head.

“Louis’s contract with MalikPayne Records has been terminated, the owners of the business paying the termination fee. They have never done that, not in the few years that they have been a business.” Amber said.

“Word has it that Louis is also going to fight for custody of the children, and there have also been a few videos released. Someone had hacked into Louis’s iCloud and posted his videos and pictures of him and Harry. There are a lot of them. Some was even while Harry was sleeping.” John said.

“I don’t think he will get custody of the kids, not full custody anyways. He’s always traveling, flying around. And neither of the kids seem to know who he is.” Amber stated.

“Tell us what you think about this, tweet us, facebook us.”

Harry turned the television off and sighed. She was home from work. She hasn’t been able to go in since her little confrontation with Louis. There were so many reporters and paparazzi just outside the gates to the neighborhood. The police have been called three times in the past week alone. She had been stuck inside for nearly two weeks. She couldn’t even take the twins outside to play in the yard because of helicopters and such flying around.

And Harry hasn’t spoken to her family yet. Her and Louis’s sex tapes were released. Her mother knows that she has made sex tapes. How could she possibly speak to her mother when she knows that her mother knows that she lost her virginity to a man who didn’t care about her and recorded her.

“MOM!” Louise yelled as she ran into the living room. “William stoled my Barbie!”

“I did not!” William’s voice rang out through the house. “Lou stoleded my car!”

“I did not!”

“Did to!”

“NOT!”

“TO!”

“STOP!” Harry yelled, rubbing her temples. “Stop yelling, stop arguing. If you took something without permission, give it back.” Harry said, her voice calmer. She never yelled at her children. She didn’t like yelling at her children.

And she couldn’t think right now. Her head was killing her. She was tired of this. She was scared that Louis would actually get custody of her two babies. Louis has so much money. So much that Harry’s income looked like nothing compared to Louis’s. Louis was worth more than Harry could ever get. He was worth nearly thirty million dollars already.

“I’m sorry.” Louise said as she handed the car back to her brother.

“Kay.” And William ran off, Louise running after him.

Taking a shaky breath, Harry rubbed her face some. She was scared.

“I love you!” She called out to the two twins.

“LOVE YOU, MOMMY!” Was yelled back in response.

Harry smiled at the twins and looked up at the wall. She had pictures of her while she was pregnant hanging  up on the wall. She took so many pictures of her belly and had every single ultrasound on the wall. She loved her babies. She couldn’t lose them.

Harry looked over to the little [collage ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/3d/fa/5b/3dfa5b91f368530e75f3ee76ea488dfa.jpg)that she had made with some of her pictures of her belly and sighed.

Harry looked to the right and saw another [collage](https://www.google.com/search?q=pregnant+with+twins+pictures&es_sm=93&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=6DctVeXgEYqKsQTY5YCQDA&ved=0CAcQ_AUoAQ&biw=1366&bih=681#tbm=isch&q=pregnant+with+twins+pictures+belly+timeline&imgrc=5UUKTGOR4mRv_M%253A%3BoIrEt3_QEgAI7M%3Bhttp%253A%252F%252Fmommawords.com%252Fwp-content%252Fuploads%252F2013%252F02%252FPregnancy-collage.jpg%3Bhttp%253A%252F%252Fimgarcade.com%252F1%252Ftwin-belly%252F%3B800%3B600) that she had made and shook her head. She was not going to let her babies be taken away.

If Louis wanted to fight, she was going to fight.

Louis wanted nothing to do with her or the twins almost four years ago. Why would he want the twins now?

Harry was not going down without a fight.

~`~

“Harry and Louis have been fighting for custody of their two children, Louise Anne Styles and William Jay Styles, for over two months. And it is not a pretty battle. Louis and his fiance, Eleanor Calder, have just announced that they are expecting a child of their own. And he has stated that he, and I quote, ‘can not wait to have all of his babies with him’.”

“Louis has said in many interviews that he hates that he has been left out of his two kids’s lives, not even getting a chance to know about them. He said that he will fight and get his children.”

“Why are you watching that?” Niall asked as she turned Harry’s television off.

Harry shrugged and looked down at her phone. She was looking at some pictures of the twins when they turned one. “Don’t know.” She mumbled.

Niall sighed and sat down beside Harry. “Those kids will not leave you.” She promised. “We have been there for you, with you, those kids won’t leave you. Zayn and Liam have hired the best they can to make sure that those kids don’t leave you.”

Harry nodded and looked over at Niall. “He told me that he didn’t want anything to do with me or them.” Harry whispered. “He said he’d get a restraining order against me if I contacted him again.” She said.

“What?” Niall asked.

“He texted me.” Harry said. “I, I didn’t get it until after I gave birth, but he basically called me a whore and said that he twins weren't his. He said that he’d get a restraining order put on me if I tried to talk to him again.” Harry said as she went to her messages. “See.”

Harry, for some stupid reason, still had Louis’s number and that horrible, horrible text message that he had sent her.

Niall read the message and sighed. “You gotta show your lawyer that.” She said. “It just might help you win those kids completely.”

~`~

Harry posted a picture to twitter. This was one of the first pictures she has posted of herself and the twins since this whole thing started a few months ago.

They had just finished court, the ruling fair. Harry was so excited. She couldn’t be any happier with how things finished.

‘I love MY babies, FOREVER. <3’


	2. Author's note

I have a backup account. I also have posted a fic on that account that some people might not like it approve of. So, you don't have to read it if you don't want to or like it. But please subscribe to the backup account just in case something happens to this account. The account is

[justgivingitatry](http://archiveofourown.org/users/justgivingitatry/pseuds/justgivingitatry)


End file.
